Interesting Adventures and Half Mad Spirits
by Hieirulesall
Summary: YGOHP crossover. Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and Seto are all accepted into Hogwarts. Hardly a normal school year when the four bring dueling to hogwarts and Bakura and Malik learn to fly. Not to mention, certain spirits making friends with both sides...
1. Chapter 1: Can I go please?

Disclaimer: Now I think we all know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Ryou is the good/nice Bakura, Bakura is the spirit of the millenium ring, and I only have the dubbed version so Marik is normal Marik and Malik is his yami. This is my first story so it may not be that good.

Chapter 1

Voldemort sat in silence thinking his plans through. To destroy Harry Potter he would need more power, but to get more power he must first destroy Harry Potter. A very pressing dilemma indeed.

There had to be some place they weren't looking, some discreetly hidden book or secret. Even his own attempts had come up short and it was all he could do not to cripple every one of his death eaters. Where weren't they looking? They had checked every book of modern magic there-

That was it! They had only been looking for MODERN magic. Maybe some of the ancient magics would help him better. And Harry Potter would never expect Voldemort to be wielding ancient magic when he next attacked. It was perfect! Now he just needed to get started.

Dumbledore sat in his office talking to professor McGonagall. It seemed they had a very interesting situation. Four teens had been discovered with magic recently. When normally those with magic showed it very young these four hadn't showed signs until the age of sixteen. One of them actually had very strong magic power and it amazed Dumbledore that the teen's power hadn't broken loose yet.

They must inform the children right away to make sure they would be able to come to the school. The strange thing was they would be from Japan and would be "transfer" students. Technically they wouldn't be transferring in, but it could be called that to explain why they would start at such a late age. He would need to meet with these students…

"Man, this is strange," Ryou muttered out loud. He was staring at a letter and not quite believing his eyes.

Marik and Malik were over too and they had a very similar letter. It was an invitation to some sort of…wizarding school.

"This is odd," Marik murmured.

"Yes, it is very interesting though," Bakura said. "As much as my better judgment is telling me this is a trap, the power to gain is amazing. Limitless even."

"Bakura, this is most likely a trap. Some sort of prank," Ryou said quietly.

"Come on Ryou. Don't be so scared. If it is a prank they'll wish they'd never been born, but imagine if it's not," Bakura said scowling at his light. The letter told them that if they were interested, then to meet at the park and there would be someone for them to talk to.

"I'm with Bakura. This opportunity is too great to pass up. With the magical abilities we already possess adding this on will make us unstoppable. Besides like Bakura said if it is a joke they'll wish they'd never been born," Malik smiled maliciously thinking of all the torture he could inflict on this person if this was a prank.

"So you just want to have more power so you can take over the world," Marik said accusingly.

"Marik, Marik, Marik. Why would we do that?" Malik asked his light innocently.

"Because you're always trying to take over the world with some scheme or another," Ryou said exasperatedly.

"If you let us go we'll let you be our top advisors," Bakura bribed.

Ryou looked at Bakura like he was crazy for a second (not that he isn't) before turning his attention towards Marik, "I guess we could check it out. Going to a magic school would be fun…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides if we let them go we'll get to their advisors," Marik grinned.

"Marik!" Ryou said trying not to laugh. Meanwhile Bakura and Malik were discussing their plans now that they had their lights' permission.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"NO!"

"Come on. Please!"

"Mokuba, I'm not going to some magic school. It's probably just a prank anyways," Seto Kaiba said getting annoyed. He had received some stupid letter inviting him to a magic school of all things. Mokuba wanted him to go, but Seto didn't believe in magic. Probably just some loser with too much spare time.

"It might be real. C'mon please," Mokuba was getting desperate now so he pulled the saddest puppy eyes he could manage.

"N-No," Seto said starting to crack. He looked away, but Mokuba just ran around to the other side.

"Pllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba dragged it out as much as he could while staring at Seto.

"FINE! Are ya happy? I said I'd do it okay!" Seto said breathing heavily.

"Yup! You'll see Seto it'll be great," Mokuba said smiling. His puppy eyes worked, but it was getting harder to convince Seto, he needed to find something new. "Well, you'd better leave now if you're going to make it on time!"

"Okay, Mokuba," Seto said. How had he fallen for that again. It was like Mokuba could make him do anything…

"You sure we should Yugi?" Yami asked quietly. He was currently staring at a strange letter Yugi had received as if he was commanding it to say that this was a joke.

"Come on Yami. I'm sure no one would pull a prank like that," Yugi said innocent as always.

"I can think of a few people," Yami muttered. Top on his list were Bakura, Malik, and Kaiba.

"We can at least see. Don't you want to learn how to use magic Yami. I mean imagine, a magic school. I bet there's all sorts of magic creatures and there's spells and amazing things and…" Yugi then went on to describe any number of magical things and people that they could meet at a magic school.

"Okay Yugi, but I'm just hoping this isn't a joke," Yami sighed as he gave in (man he's even easier that Seto).


	2. Chapter 2: DumblyDoor

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Yay, chapter 2! Okay I know that isn't really amazing, but I don't care :P Anyways same as last time. And Bakura says hi. Any opinions are welcome. I already have house ideas planned, but any opinions on that are also good.

Chapter 2

"Well, we're supposed to meet this Dumbly-door person in half an hour so let's go," Marik said cheerfully.

"It's Dumbledore Marik," Ryou corrected as he grabbed a jacket and followed the rest out the door.

"Ryou, in case you hadn't noticed; it's SUMMER! Why the heck did you bring a jacket?!" Bakura shouted as they made their way to the park.

Ryou blushed, "I well…I just…thought…just in case?"

"Strange, Strange hikari."

They got to the park about ten minutes before the scheduled time. When they got there they saw two people who they least expected; Yami and Yugi.

"Hey guys," Ryou waved happily. "Did you get letters too?"

"Yeah!" Yugi smiled at Ryou and Marik.

Meanwhile Bakura and Malik were glaring daggers at Yami who was glaring right back.

"Pharaoh," Bakura and Malik said together.

"Tomb Robber, Tomb Keeper," Yami replied right back.

"Oh hey guys!" Marik suddenly shouted. "Should we really let Dumbly-door see and know about our yamis?"

"It's DUMBLEDORE! And we probably shouldn't…" Ryou said unsure.

"Yeah, yeah Dumbly-door."

"I don't know…" Yugi muttered.

"What are you, nuts? Of course we don't tell him!" Bakura said before disappearing into his soul room. Hey hikari, mind if I take over?

Okay, but don't be rude. You're the one who wanted to go.

You bet! Bakura replied through their link before seizing control of Ryou's body. Yami eyed the Tomb Robber suspiciously. "Hey don't look at me like that, Pharaoh. I asked first!"

"Okay," Yami muttered. After a quick talk with Yugi he too seized control.

"Hey Marik, Malik!" Bakura shouted at the Egyptians who had previously been arguing.

"Oh sorry 'kura," Marik apologized before allowing Malik to take control.

"Oh great. Not only did I have to come, but the crazy team did too," came an icy voice from behind the three yamis. The three looked up in shock as none other than Seto Kaiba came walking up.

"So, Kaiba I'm guessing you've gotten a letter as well?" Yami asked.

"If I hadn't would I be here?"

"Hey, Kaiba! I thought you didn't believe in magic," Malik said in a singsong voice.

"Huh," Bakura gasped. "You said…the 'M' word." Bakura and Malik both broke out into hysterical laughter earning a glare from Seto.

"Well, I see you've all made it," a voice came from nearby. The four looked over as an old man with a long grey beard wearing a robe walked over to them.

"Who the heck are you?!" Malik shouted staring at stranger who walked up to them.

"Malik, you idiot! Take a close look; he's wearing a robe, he's got strange glasses, and he really old…and wise looking! He's probably that Dumbledore person we're supposed to meet!" Bakura shouted whacking Malik over the head.

"Touchy…" Malik murmured before turning his attention back towards Dumbledore.

"Pleased to meet you. I assume you are Dumbledore here to talk to use about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Yami asked stepping in front of the two _crazy_ spirits.

"Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you as well. You must be Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes, we are. And I've come to tell you that this is some strange joke," Seto remarked stepping forward. "I have a company to run and haven't the time to waste with such childish concepts as magic."

"He said the 'M' word again!" Bakura gasped as he and Malik smirked.

"I assure Mr. Kaiba this is no joke. Magic is quite real," Dumbledore looked Seto over closely.

"Yeah right. I have better things to do with my time than learn magic from some senile old man," Seto replied icily. "I only came to tell you that I have no interest in any of this foolish nonsense." Turning Seto started to walk away.

"Kaiba wait, don't be foolish; you haven't even heard him out," Yami called after him. "Why did you come if it were just to tell him that. I know you wouldn't have wasted your time just to say that."

"Probably 'cause Mokuba forced him," Malik murmured to Bakura.

"Ya-Yugi don't tell me what to do. Don't even speak to me," Kaiba said angrily, spinning around to look at the Pharaoh.

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't say anything. Dumbledore realized this and glanced at Seto before speaking to them all, "You all possess the potential to became great sorcerers," he started. "Most importantly you must learn to control your magical abilities. For some reason your magical powers did not surface until now which makes them all the more dangerous if you do not learn control and how to use these abilities properly.

"You most importantly," Dumbledore turned and spoke directly to Seto. "You have amazing potential and therefore must learn control. When you lost your temper just now your magic was let loose slightly, this is why Mr. Motou cannot speak," Dumbledore waved a hand at the glaring Yami.

"Thank you sir. Kaiba listen, I know you think magic isn't real, but if we could prove it to you _again_ would you agree to come to the school?"

"Fine Yami," Kaiba turned to look at Dumbledore. "Okay prove this magic exists, make something float or something like that."

"Very well, Mr. Kaiba," Dumbledore agreed eyes twinkling. Suddenly Seto started to lift off the ground till he was about three feet up, before he slowly drifted back to the earth.

"Okay, now that that's settled, we wanted to talk about our coming to the school," Bakura walked right in front of Dumbledore followed closely by Malik. "You mentioned us being transfer students in your letter so could you please explain. Also there was something about us being in sixth year, how could we be in that year if we've never had any other training?" Bakura listed what he wanted to know making his voice sound somewhat like Ryou's. He would act a combination of the two of them when talking to Dumbledore.

"Yes, I did. We will tell the other students you are transferring in to explain your ages. Now if you four would be willing to work slightly harder than is usual we might be able to catch you up by the end of Christmas. But I must warn you that would be quite a bit of work," Dumbledore explained.

Bakura glanced at Malik before speaking to Dumbledore again, "We're quite willing to do the extra work as long as it catches us up."

Meanwhile Yami and Seto were listening to Dumbledore intently as Bakura and Malik listed their questions. Seto had a big frown on his face, he thought this was all stupid and a waste of time, but it might be worth it. Besides Mokuba would be disappointed if he didn't.

"Okay, now that you're all settled let me give you these," Dumbledore handed them each an envelope. "These contain your tickets and a list of your school supplies. In about one week someone will come to get each of you and take you to Diagon Ally where you will be able to purchase supplies. After that you may stay in the Leaky Cauldron until the new term starts," with that Dumbledore left them.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Kaiba said icily.

"Come on Kaiba it'll be great!" Marik said taking control of his body as Malik separated, each of the other hikaris following suit.

"Yeah, I can't believe we get to learn magic," Yugi said excitedly.

"And at least my yami asked one good question," Marik said earning glare from Malik. "We can use this week to prepare and remember we can only tell our immediate family members."

"What are we gone tell Joey and the rest of our friends?" Yugi asked sadly.

"Tell them you're going to boarding school," Kaiba said as he started to leave. "And I suggest you tell them soon."

They all left to their respective houses to excitedly tell their families about the good news or in Ryou's case _call_ their parent to tell him about the good news.


	3. Chapter 3: Looks up and up and up

Disclaimer: same as last time

Hello! This update came pretty fast :P Anyways any and all questions are welcome and tell me if I spelled anything wrong. I tried doing the accent with Hagrid in this chapter, but probably won't continue since it's not that easy.

Chapter 3

Yugi waited in his living room silently and waited for someone to arrive. According to what Dumbledore had told them the person who was to pick them up would be arriving any minute now.

It had been very easy for Yugi and Yami to convince Yugi's grandpa to let him go to Hogwarts. After learning about Yami he would believe almost anything. After giving Yugi some money and spending time with him before he left Yugi's grandpa had wished him luck and went out to the shop.

Suddenly Yugi heard knocking on the door. That must be him, Yugi told Yami who was watching from his soul room.

Getting up Yugi answered the door only to find himself staring up and up and up at the largest person he had ever seen.

"'Ello there, you mus' be Yugi Motou. Names Rubeus Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures," Hagrid greeted happily.

"Uh…hi, yes I'm Yugi. Nice to meet you," Yugi said staring up at him.

"Well les' go. We still need t' get th' others," Hagrid said leading the way.

Ryou and Bakura sat waiting in the living room. It hadn't been hard to convince Ryou's dad considering all Ryou had to do was tell him that it was a boarding school. Ryou's father had sent Ryou enough money immediately and had told him to behave.

"Hey Bakura can I do the shopping. You can come out once I'm done and once this person is gone you can stay out until we go to school," Ryou asked trying his best not to whine.

"Yes, hikari you can. I was going to ask you to anyway since I really don't like to shop," Bakura answered before staring out the window.

"Bakura I was wondering if you were going to be staying in control all the time and-"

"Don't worry hikari. I didn't come just for myself. I certainly don't want you to get hurt so we will alternate staying out during classes. Whatever one of learns the other will know so I won't miss out on anything."

"Oh…thanks," Ryou smiled slightly. He hadn't expected that from his dark side. But thinking about it he realized it only made sense; Bakura hadn't been mean to him at all for the past few months aside from his usual glaring. It was just hard for him to picture the tomb robber thinking of someone else…Ryou smacked himself mentally; him of all people should know that there was some good in Bakura.

They heard a knock on the door and Bakura instantly went into his soul room. Ryou answered the door quickly only to see the largest human being he had ever seen. Standing behind him smiling slightly was Yugi.

"Are you Ryou Bakura," asked Hagrid.

"Yes, pleased to meet you," Ryou said smiling.

"This is Hagrid Ryou he's gonna show us around. Now let's go get Marik and Seto so we can go," Yugi said excitedly.

"Okay," Ryou said as the three of them left to get the others.

"MALIK!!!!" Ishizu screamed at the top of her lungs up the stairs. "You're supposed to be getting ready to go!"

"Sorry," Malik said half hearted as he came down the stairs.

"No, you're not," Marik laughed. "Get in your soul room so I can be ready when this person gets here."

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going," Malik grumbled as he disappeared into his soul room.

"Do you have everything?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes, sister. Everything from my trusty millennium rod to the crazy half-mad yami I have stored away just in case," Marik said happily.

"Okay," Ishizu said just as the doorbell rang. "Now get going before I decide I'll miss you too much."

"You will?" Marik asked teasingly. He opened the door and stepped back in surprise as he stared up at Hagrid. "H-hi."

"'Ello, you must be Marik. I'm here to take you to Diagon Ally. Your friends seem quite anxious to get going," Hagrid said pointing out the two hikaris who were telling them to hurry up.

"Seto!" Mokuba whined. "You need to get off your laptop, you're leaving soon."

"Sorry Mokuba, I just wanted to finish this before I left," Seto said distractedly as he typed as if there was no tomorrow.

"Seto the doorbell's ringing, it's probably the person here to get you, you need to go," Mokuba said pulling the laptop from his brother's hands. "I'll save this, you get going."

"Okay Mokuba. Why are you so anxious to get rid of me?" Seto asked.

"I'm not, but I want you to learn magic it's so cool."

Seto opened the door and looked up a foot or two to probably one of the few people who were taller than him.

"You must be Seto Kaiba. I'm here to take you around Diagon Alley," Hagrid greeted. Just as before he led them away this time on their way to their first look into the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Hi peoples! New chapter obviously...and...uh...I guess nothing else new...I guess.

Bakura: Jee that's pathetic

sticks tongue out at Bakura

Chapter 4

Yugi and Ryou gasped as Hagrid tapped the brick wall in front of them and it suddenly started to give way as each brick moved. Marik stared in awe before walking over and touching one of the bricks to see how firmly in place it was. Seto simply raised an eyebrow, but kept silent.

As the four followed Hagrid out they couldn't help but stare at all the witches and wizards around them. Several of them had pets with them and all around there were people crowded around chop windows.

"Well, first we need to get you four your money. You all brought money with you so now we need to exchange it," Hagrid said leading them to a bank.

Noticing the sign out front Marik laughed and pointed it out to Ryou. "You better make sure Bakura reads that," he whispered so Hagrid couldn't hear him.

Yugi's eyes widened significantly as they walked in and he saw the strange creatures working the bank. After a few minutes of confusion, as Hagrid explained the money system, they all walked out with their money ready to buy as much as they could :P

Yugi looked over his list carefully. "Maybe we should get our wands first. We can go down the list of what we need and later on this week we can look around for fun stuff," he suggested.

"Works for me," Marik said happily, trying to hide the slightly evil smile that came to his lips as his yami heard that.

Seto remained silent as each of them tried wands. Yugi's was easy and he got it after only two tries. Ryou was more difficult and took more than tries before he got the right one, luckily only breaking one jar. Marik went next and probably wouldn't have taken so long except when he found one that made things explode he kept waiving it again and again. Finally it was Seto's turn.

He got his first wand and waved it slightly. A small stream of fire shot out of it and caught the tip of Yugi's hair on fire.

Yugi froze and tried not to panic. "R-Ryou c-could you please…HELP ME!"

"Yugi hold still," Ryou said before licking his fingertips and touching the tiny flame putting it out.

Seto smirked and tried the next one which sent several boxes of their shelves. The next one made one of the windows explode earning a delighted smile from Marik.

A few more explosions and one shot of fire later found Seto the right one. He waved it and was surprised to see icy blue sparks come out of it.

"Finally! Geeze Kaiba, it took you long enough!" Marik said as they left the wand shop.

They went to the book store next much to Ryou's pleasure. Marik on the other hand needed to be dragged into the shop by both Yugi and Ryou before Seto stood watch at the door. Yugi and Ryou happily grabbed the books they all needed, each getting an extra reading book.

By now it was lunch time so the four along with Hagrid went back to the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch. There Hagrid left them after telling them who to ask for help and showing them how to open the portal.

After lunch the four went around getting the rest of what they needed. They had just finished with everything and were about to leave when Marik remembered something.

"Can I get a pet?" Marik asked excitedly.

"Why would you want a pet?" Seto asked icily.

"What kind of pet Marik?" Ryou asked.

"Huh…How about a snake?!"

"No, Marik! Let's go," Ryou said before grabbing Marik and starting to drag him back.

"Ryou doesn't like snakes," Yugi told Marik.

((What's wrong with snakes?)) Bakura asked.

(What's wrong with them?! They're all slithery and creepy.)

((You know when I was little I had a pet snake.))

(You were in Egypt. What did you have? A rattlesnake!)

((No! There's nothing wrong with snakes.))

That night they looked through their rooms and saw that there would be two of them in each room. Marik and Ryou were together and Yugi and Seto were together much to Seto's dismay.

Once the door was shut and locked Bakura and Malik stepped out from their hikaris.

"Okay, I want to go explore tomorrow," Bakura announced.

"Yeah, it'll be great we can go…" Malik started then noticed the strange looks the hikaris were giving them.

"You can go on one condition," Ryou said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Bakura asked innocently.

"You can't go down Knockturn Alley!" Marik shouted. Of course he wanted to go, but he wasn't going to.

Bakura and Malik pouted. "But that's the most interesting looking place," Malik whined.

"NO! There were plenty of other good stores. Like there was a joke store. If you promise not to go down Knockturn Alley then we'll let you go there," Ryou offered.

"Fine, Ryou. We won't go down Knockturn Alley" Bakura sighed. "We'll just find some other method of entertainment," he whispered to Malik who smiled evilly.

"Well, it's late we should be getting to bed," Ryou suddenly announced, oblivious to his dark sides comment. "'Night Bakura," Ryou muttered before his dark side disappeared into his soul room.

"See ya Marik," Malik said before going into his own soul room.

"Hey, Marik do you think we should have told Dumbledore about our yamis," Ryou asked as he climbed into his bed.

"No, I think it'll be better if he doesn't know," Marik mumbled as he got into the bed across the room from Ryou's.


	5. Chapter 5: Brooms

Yay, new chapter! Umm, not much to say here... Malik is slightly OOC...

Chapter 5

"Where should we destroy…I mean where should we go first?" Malik winced as he slipped. Bakura and Malik wanted to explore Diagon Alley, but there hikaris made Yami and Seto go with them to keep them out of trouble.

Yami eyed Malik suspiciously, "Well we go see the pets."

"That's fine. There will be plenty of little animals to torture," Bakura whispered the last part to Malik.

Malik gasped, "You can't hurt the little animals Bakura!" Bakura winced and clenched his fists to keep himself from killing Malik. "What did the animals ever do to you?!"

"I think we'll be scratching that off out list," Yami said trying not to smirk at the look on Bakura's face.

"How about the joke shop," Bakura offered innocently.

"No," Yami answered firmly.

"But that was part of mine and Ryou's agreement," Bakura started.

"What's wrong Pharaoh? Afraid of harmless little pranks?" Seto taunted.

"NO! We're not going to the joke store!" Yami shouted flustered.

"Then where do you propose we go, Pharaoh?" Malik asked him annoyed.

"Umm…we can…" Yami couldn't think of anything. They obviously couldn't go to the pet store because Bakura would torture the little animals, they couldn't to the joke store because the only jokes being played would be on him from all three of them, so that left…

"We're waiting…" Seto reminded him.

"Oh! Let's go over there!" Malik said pointing at the Quidditch store where a group of people were crowded around the window display that looked like it had a broom in it. "I wanna know what's so interesting about a broom."

"What's Quidditch?" Bakura asked staring at the sign.

"Don't know…So Pharaoh is that good enough for you? Can we go see what Quidditch is?" Malik asked the Pharaoh.

"I admit I too, am curious. Let's go see," Yami answered as they walked over to the crowd.

Yami tried asking people what Quidditch was, but those he asked just looked at him like he was an idiot before walking away.

"This is no good," Bakura said as he, Yami and Seto walked a little away from the crowd.

"No one answered when I asked what it was," Yami announced. "Which means it must be very common and popular to these people. So therefore, we should find out!"

"Hey, where's Malik," Seto asked suddenly. He really couldn't care less about some strange wizard thing.

"There he is," Bakura said, pointing to Malik who was now running towards them.

"I think it's something you can ride," he announced as he walked over to them. "The sign said it was the fastest one there is. I listened to what some people were saying and apparently it's a remodeling of a different one that's just as fast, but this one has better handling. It's used for a sport called Quidditch!" Malik announced all this happily.

"So how do you ride it? It didn't have wheels or anything…" Yami said.

"Pharaoh, don't be stupid! Obviously you sit on it. Haven't you ever heard stories of WITCHES the fly on brooms," Bakura shouted.

"I want one!" Malik announced.

"Why would you possibly want such a stupid thing?" Seto asked icily.

"Because it could be fun. Plus I'd bet I'd be good at it, I can ride a motorcycle at least," Malik answered.

"So get it," Bakura told him. He himself was starting to think it could be fun to. You could through stuff at people and plus if you got caught you could fly away with leaving anything to follow.

"Can't. It's really expensive and with the amount of people there I couldn't steal it," Malik said sadly with a glance at Yami.

"So just borrow the money from someone who has a lot of money, someone who's practically a billionaire, someone who owns and runs their own company, someone like…" Bakura answered glancing at Seto every so often.

"Someone like…" Malik looked around stupidly before his eyes fell on Seto. "Hey, Kaiba could I-"

"No," Seto answered immediately.

"Please, Kaiba."

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Wait! Malik, Kaiba come here," Bakura dragged them into a small circle so that Yami couldn't here what they were saying. "Kaiba, how about if you buy me and Malik each a broom, then we promise not to play a joke on you for the entire time we're at Hogwarts."

"That's a good idea. You want one too Bakura?" Malik asked looking over at him. Bakura did have a great idea, especially since they had been planning on bringing Kaiba into their plan against the Pharaoh anyway…

Seto looked thoughtful. I he agreed to this it would prevent them from bothering him anymore than they already did, plus if he didn't agree then they might bother him even more. But if he did agree to this then…they could go back on their side of the deal, but though Bakura would bend rules sometimes he usually didn't go back on the specifics…

"Alright," he finally answered. "But if you do pull any pranks on Yami, then tell me first; I might be able to help."

"You've got yourself a deal," Bakura said. All three shook hands before walking back over to Yami who was eyeing them more suspiciously than ever.

"Kaiba was nice enough to offer to get us brooms," Malik told him before leading them over to the Quidditch store where Seto kept up his end of the deal by getting them each the newer version of the Firebolt.


	6. Chapter 6: Trains Are Fun

Hello! New chapter...this one's slightly longer than the others...Chapters will be getting longer...Any opinions one houses should be sent in before the next chapter or I'll just go with what I have planned...I may do that anyway, but I will consider opinions...umm...hi...

Chapter 6

It was the morning of the day the four were supposed to go to Hogwarts. Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and Seto were sitting around a table talking quietly and excitedly…well, at least Yugi, Ryou, and Marik were talking, Seto was glaring at everything like he usually did. But, surprisingly enough to the others, Seto's mood had been improving over the week, he even went out to look around Diagon Alley himself without the others pestering him.

"I can't believe it…" Ryou started.

"Yeah, we leave later on today…" Marik inserted.

"This is gonna be so great…" Yugi added.

They continued this talk in a round-about way that always seemed to come back to their excitement. Suddenly Seto looked at his watch and stood up. "Well, if we're going to bother going, we need to go now."

The others, realizing that they needed to hurry, followed Seto to get their stuff and go.

"Where are we supposed to go now?!" Ryou cried out. They needed to get one the train in less then five minutes and they couldn't find the right platform.

"I don't know!" Yugi cried back. Yami too was unsure what they were supposed to do. Right now they were standing between platforms nine and ten and were quite flustered.

"Calm down guys. Let's stay calm and think," Seto told them calmly and explained their situation trying to come up with an idea himself.

"Well, I'm stumped," Marik announced. He was getting bored so he went to lean against the barrier that was right between the platforms. As soon as his back touched the wall he felt it give way, but not expecting that Marik fell backwards with a shout.

"Marik!" Yugi called out. The three ran over to where Marik fell through. Seto put a hand up to touch the barrier and realized it went right through.

"Well, we'd better follow him. Unless you'd like to stand there like fish," Seto added as he walked through the barrier. In front of him Marik was staring at a bright red train. "Let's go," Seto muttered to Marik as he went past him and got on the train.

Just then Yugi and Ryou came through and they followed Marik who was running onto the train.

"Were do you think Kaiba went?" Marik asked as they looked around. Most of the compartments of the train were full or mostly full. Going farther along they started to get worried.

"I don't know, we saw him get on the train," Ryou said as he glanced into another compartment.

"You don't think he took this opportunity to jump out of the train and escape the magical world do you?" Marik asked sarcastically.

"Well, we need to sit down ourselves. I'm sure Kaiba can look after himself," Yugi told them.

"Yeah, he'd probably get mad at us if we tried to sit with him anyway. There's only one person in this one," Marik opened the door to the compartment and looked inside. "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

Harry Potter looked up, surprised to see not Ron and Hermione, but three other boys he didn't know. "Sure, come in." Well, he had been lonely; the train ride wasn't the same since Ron and Hermione became prefects.

"Hello," Yugi said happily. He sat down next Harry while Ryou and Marik sat down across from them.

"Thanks for letting us sit here," Ryou said politely. "We were with a friend, but we haven't faintest clue where he went."

"Anyways. I'm Marik Ishtar," Marik announced.

"I'm Ryou Bakura," Ryou told his name. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Yugi Motou," Yugi introduced.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Harry Potter," Harry waited for them to be shocked or something, but when they simply nodded he was surprised. He realized how old they were and thought he would have remembered someone with hair as strange as Yugi's or a person with white hair. "What yea are you in?" he blurted out. "It's just you seem too old to be in first year, but I've never seen you before."

Yugi glanced at the others. "We're new here, but after a bit of extra work we'll be able to catch up with the year we're supposed to be in which is sixth. What year are you in, Harry?"

Now Harry realized what it was. They didn't act shocked hearing who he was because they'd never heard of him. Well, he certainly wouldn't let this go to waist; he hated how people acted around him, so this would be a welcome change.

"I'm in sixth year too," he told them.

"Hey, Harry. Maybe you can answer this for us since no one else would, what's Quidditch?" Marik asked happily, glad that if someone knew their situation he would finally get to know what this sport was.

Harry laughed slightly at this then explained why, "You see that was just the question I asked when I first came here. You'd be surprised how little tolerance people here have for those who don't know Quidditch. It's…" he then went on to explain the wonders of Quidditch.

"Wow! I can't wait to try this out. I bet I can make the house team," Marik announced. Through their link, telling his yami that if he wanted to play Quidditch he'd have to fight him for the broom. "Hey Ryou," Marik said with emphasis. "Are you going to try?"

Ryou understood that he meant Bakura and judging from his dark's reaction, knew the answer. "You bet. Since we already have brooms-"

"What?" Harry cut him off. "You both got brooms?! When you didn't even know what Quidditch was?!"

"We figured it might be fun so we each got the newest version of the Firebolt," Marik answered him.

"Well, Marik technically we didn't get them, Kaiba got them," Ryou told him.

"I guess your right, but still they're ours now since he gave them to us."

"Kaiba's the friend of ours we were looking for before," Yugi explained to the bewildered looking Harry.

"Your friend was nice enough to buy you both brooms? Expensive brooms?!" Harry asked shocked.

"Kaiba's kind of rich," Yugi told him.

"Kind of rich, Yugi! The guys like a billionaire! A really rich billionaire who's likely to get richer!" Marik shouted at him while waving his arms around with emphasis.

"A billionaire?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's the CEO of his own company. It's a really big company. It's kind of funny, it took us forever to convince him to come," Ryou told Harry.

"Really? Why?" Harry asked, confused. Why would someone not want to come to Hogwarts?

"Kaiba doesn't believe in magic," Yugi told him.

"Well, not exactly. He believes in it, but he dislikes it immensely. He's so…uh…it's weird because it's been proven to him tons of times that magic exists, but he refuses to admit that it does," Marik corrected.

"Oh, okay," Harry was surprised. This Kaiba didn't sound like a very nice person. Kind of like a muggle version of Malfoy… "How'd you convince him to come?"

"Well, before we came, Professor Dumbledore met with us to explain some things. Kaiba came, but said he wouldn't go. We kept asking him to come and he finally told Dumbledore to prove magic was real. Dumbledore made Kaiba float in the air so he decided to come. We're not really sure why he came to the meeting if he was going to say no," Yugi explained.

"Sure we are Yugi," Marik started. "The only thing that would have convinced Kaiba to go to the meeting is if Mokuba made him. Odds are Mokuba just kept asking until Kaiba said yes," Marik snickered at the last part.

"Thank you Marik. But why I came is not really any of your concern," an icy voice came from the door.

Marik looked up, shocked to see Seto there. "Speak of the Devil. Hi Kaiba how are ya? Um, I was just explaining…"

"Save it Marik," Seto said icily. He moved over and sat in between Marik and the window.

"Um…Harry, this is Seto Kaiba. Kaiba this is Harry," Yugi introduced.

Seto glanced at Harry without a word before turning his head back to the window.

"Kaiba, where were you?! We couldn't find you?" Marik shouted at the person next to him.

Seto kept his gaze firmly out the window, they would only laugh at him. He had been sitting in a compartment by himself, but other kids had come in and he had gotten annoyed, so decided to leave.

"Whatever, don't answer me for all I care. I'll forgive since Harry was just explaining to us about Quidditch and I'm really glad we made that deal," Marik told the silent Seto, as if his forgiveness was the most important thing in the world.

"So Harry, how some you're sitting by yourself?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Oh, my friends are both prefects, so they're in a special compartment. They'll probably stop by though," Harry answered, glancing at Seto one more time before turning back to the others.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came a sneering voice from the doorway.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked viciously.

"Friend of yours Harry?" Marik asked, earning an elbow in the ribs from Ryou.

"As if. Who do we have here? Don't think I've ever seen you before, who are you?" Malfoy asked arrogantly. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Marik said pleasantly. Ryou kept glancing at him and Malfoy and from the look on his face, he was talking to Bakura.

"What if I make it my business?" Malfoy said stepping forward, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

Their reaction was instant, suddenly both Ryou and Marik jumped to their feet, Yugi right behind them. Only…it wasn't Ryou, Marik, and Yugi.

"Then, I'd say we have a problem," Bakura said viciously.

"A BIG problem," Malik added.

"Marik, Ryou you don't want to get expelled do you?" Yami asked putting emphasis on 'their' names.

"Back off, Yugi," Bakura said never taking his eyes off Malfoy.

"You wanna fight, we'll give you a fight," Malfoy threatened.

"Leave them alone Malfoy," Harry ordered. He had thought he had seen a change in the three, but he must have been imagining it.

"Why don't you make me?" Malfoy retorted.

"Will you all shut up and stop being so pathetic?!" Seto shouted standing up. Malfoy was finally getting on his nerves as well.

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy tried not to seem surprised, but this new person was taller than even Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry pulled out his wand and prepared for a fight.

"Malfoy leave them alone! Harry stop!" a voice suddenly rang across the hall. Hermione came walking forward. "As a prefect I cannot allow this to continue, even if you're one too Malfoy. Just leave them alone."

"Fine, Granger. See ya mudblood," Malfoy said smugly before leaving.

"Harry, you have to stop reacting to him," Hermione told him as she walked forward.

"But Hermione, he started it," Harry told her.

"Leave Harry alone, we kind of made it worse," Yugi said having just taken control. Bakura and Malik were so easy going and were letting go yet.

"Yeah, right Yugi. Stop being so…" Seto told him, still very annoyed at the situation.

"Kaiba's right, Yugi," Bakura said. "If he comes near us again I'll show him what a mistake he's making."

"You bet, he'll wish he'd never messed with us," Malik added darkly.

"Uh guys, I don't think now is the time," Yugi said, meaning they needed to switch back.

"Now way Yugi, this is exactly the time," Bakura told the shorter boy.

"Guys," Yugi said almost pleadingly.

"I guess, come on Ryou," Malik said sadly and changed back. Bakura too grudgingly changed back.

Harry watched them and wondered if his eyes were playing tricks with him. Shaking his head he decided to simply check his glasses later. After making introductions they all sat down and talked for a while. Ron eventually joined them to talk more about Quidditch

"We should probably change now," Hermione announced before going to change.

The boys changed in their compartment. Marik tried to hide his back, but unskillfully turned for a second to get something behind him.

"Wow, Marik. What's with the tattoo?" Ron asked looking up.

Marik winced visibly. "I…um…"

"It doesn't really look like a tattoo, it kind of looks like it was done with a-" Harry started.

"Nothing! It's just a special kind! Okay?!" Marik quickly slid a shirt on and turned away.

"He'd rather not talk about it," Yugi whispered to them quietly.

Harry and Ron nodded and the rest of the ride was spent in relative silence. Until Ron brought up Quidditch again and then they were talking about Quidditch. 


	7. Chapter 7: Sorting

Hello! It's been about a week since last I updated...oh well! Anywho this is...it Umm... Here you go.

Chapter 7

They made it off the train only to be caught in the huge crowd of students that were waiting. Looking around they saw Hagrid calling for all the first years.

"Do we go with them?" Ryou asked, needing to raise his voice to be heard.

"Probably, we'll see you later," Hermione told them.

"Yeah, good luck," Harry shouted, before he, Ron, and Hermione made their way with the rest of the higher years.

"Let's go," Yugi said, leading the way. When they came to the lake they looked around at all the boats before getting in. Since there were four of them Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and Seto got a boat to themselves. As the castle came into view Yugi and Ryou gasped, Marik stared for a few seconds before smirking happily, and Seto raised an eyebrow.

"This is awesome," Marik said loudly. They were coming into the castle now and everything seemed so huge.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see what the rest of the castle looks like," Yugi shouted. They had followed the rest of the first years and were all grouped around a set of stairs.

"Attention, everyone," Professor McGonagall got the attention of the group and quickly explained that they would now get sorted into their houses. "Follow me."

As they walked through the hall, the four felt very out-of-place amongst the much shorter first years. Everyone in the Great Hall turned and watched as the group stopped.

In front of them all was a stool with a hat on it. One of the first years were called up and was sorted into Gryffindor. On it went, every person getting sorted into a certain house. Finally, the only ones left were Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and Seto.

"We will now sort our new exchange students," Professor McGonagall announced. The whole hall went silent. "Bakura, Ryou."

Ryou paled slightly and stepped slowly up to stool before sitting down. As the hat went over his head, Bakura quickly took over.

_What's this? I see two souls here. Very strange,_ the Sorting Hat said into their minds. _I could try to see which house you both would be good in or if you prefer, I will only look at one of you._

((What the heck!)) Bakura shouted into his mind. ((Whatever, just go with me. I'll make sure he's fine.))

_Very well then. I must say that you would do best in…_ "SLYTHERIN!"

Bakura smirked and walked over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy seemed to be looking at him oddly, but he ignored it.

"Ishtar, Marik," Professor McGonagall called. Marik walked up and sat down. Malik took over and they waited.

_Another two minder eh? Well, I would offer you a choice on who to look at, but you both seem very alike…_

((It doesn't matter to us,)) Malik answered it.

(Yeah, we're not to picky,) Marik continued.

_All right then, you belong in… _"SLYTHERIN!"

"You got it," Malik muttered and walked over to sit next to Bakura. The two smirked once again.

"Hey, how much you wanna bet, Kaiba freaks when he hears a voice in his head," Bakura muttered to him.

"Kaiba, Seto," came the next name. Seto walked up and sat down with a scowl on his face.

_Ooh, you're a difficult one. I see three different houses in here. Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw._

(What are you?) Seto asked viciously.

_I'm the Sorting Hat. Hm, I think, probably not Ravenclaw…_

(Whatever…don't put me with the two maniacs over there.)

_All right then, it's your choice. I'll put you in… _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Seto walked over and sat down at the Gryffindor table near Harry. Yugi clapped for his friends happily.

"Motou, Yugi," the final name came. Yugi walked up slowly and sat down. Yami decided to take over, just as the other yamis had.

_Another with two minds? Okay then, let's see. Oh this is an easy one. I'd say you both belong in… _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Yami smiled and sat between Seto and Harry. Dumbledore stood up and announced that there would be a speech after they ate, then sat down as all the food appeared.

Harry looked at the staff table continually and stared at the person up there. Yami's curiosity finally got the best of him, "What are you looking at Harry?"

"We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…" Harry mumbled. "Strange looking one…"

"A new one?" Yami looked up at the staff table where Harry was staring and felt his mouth drop open slightly. Up, sitting at the staff table and looking very strange in a wizard robe…was Shadi.

Bakura was glancing around at the rest of his house mates and thoroughly enjoying the steak he was eating, when he heard a slight growl issue from Malik. Turning to look at him, Bakura realized his body was rigid and he was staring up at something. Following his gaze Bakura saw what had annoyed Malik and he too went stiff.

"What is he doing here?" Malik's voice came out as a quiet growl.

"How should I know…But I'd certainly liked to find out," Bakura's voice was also quiet. Even though he didn't hate Shadi as much as Marik and Malik did, he still didn't like him.

"I think we'd better have a talk with him later," Malik said angrily. "He probably followed us."

"Or he followed the Pharaoh," Bakura muttered. "Calm down, we'll get him later." They turned their attention back to their food, but kept glancing up where Shadi sat.

Once the feast was over Dumbledore stood up and made his usual beginning of the year speech. "And as I'm sure many of you have noticed, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This is Professor Shadi." Dumbledore smiled at Shadi who nodded his head slightly.

"What?!" Malik shouted, jumping up.

"Cut it out," Bakura whispered to him, dragging him down.

"How dare he?! Try to be our teacher?! I didn't come here to learn from some freak like him! How dare he come here?!" Malik whispered furiously to Bakura. "I'll show him!"

"Yes, how could he come here? This may mess up our plans, but with luck we could turn this to our advantage."

"How?!"

"We can get back at him as well," Bakura muttered darkly. The two smirked evilly.


	8. Chapter 8: A Little Accident

Hey, I finally updated this! I'll try to update a lot sooner in the future. Um...some of the characters may seem a little OOC, but I'll try to fix that in later chapters.

Chapter 8: A Little Accident

Bakura and Malik got up in the morning, both very happy to start their new day. They made sure to keep their eyes on Malfoy who kept watching them, though he didn't try talking to them or doing anything to them.

"Hurry up Bakura!" Malik growled as he waited by the door to their dormitory.

"Sorry," Bakura muttered. "I was talking to Ryou. We were working out which classes we're going to go to. I get Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures. He gets Charms, Herbology, and Ancient Runes. And we're going to switch off with Potions."

"Hm, I hadn't thought of that," Malik muttered. ((Hey, Marik!))

(What do you want now!) Marik shouted back at him. They had a bad habit of shouting through their link even when they weren't mad.

((It's not like you're busy!))

(I could have been! So, what?)

((I know you were listening. Do you want to go with the same schedule that Bakura and Ryou have for classes?))

(Sure, whatever…)

"Me and Marik will do the same thing. It does stink though, that we have to take all the classes," Malik said as they made their way to the great hall.

"Yeah, apparently most sixth years only have to take the classes they want to as long as they passed, but since we don't know anything about magic we have to take everything," Bakura said. "But it'll be worth it as long as we work hard."

They walked into the great hall, both purposely not looking up at the table where all the teachers were.

"Heh, look at Kaiba," Malik said.

"What's wrong with him?" Bakura looked and saw that Seto looked incredibly annoyed. He also looked a little strange in the wizarding robe even though it was somewhat similar to the strange…things he usually wore.

"Come one Kaiba, cheer up, this'll be fun!" Yugi exclaimed, trying to cheer Seto up, he'd been angry since they'd gotten there.

"Yugi, leave me alone," Seto growled angrily as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "I don't want to be here, nothing you say will change that."

"But, Kaiba," Yugi whined.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked as he sat down across from Yugi.

"He didn't exactly want to come," Yugi explained. Professor McGonagall walked around giving them their schedules.

"What!" Ron practically shouted.

"What's wrong?" Harry groaned. He hadn't looked at his yet.

"We got nearly every class with the Slytherins!" Ron looked nearly hysterical. "The only class we don't have with them is…none of them! We kept most of our classes this year, because we want to be aurors and we managed to pass the right classes, so the only classes we don't have with the Slytherins are the ones that me and you dropped!"

"Oh man," Harry slammed his head into the table.

"Are they all really that bad?" Yugi asked. Sure, now they would have to deal with Bakura and Malik all the time, but at least they could keep an eye on them…

"No they're not that bad," Harry said. "They're worse. If I don't kill Malfoy within the first week I'll be very surprised."

"This is so bloody perfect!" Ron followed Harry's example, head slamming against the table.

"Oh come on you two," Hermoine said. "I'm sure it'll be fine even if we are with them, I'm sure-" Hermoine looked her schedule over and nearly choked.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"We have potions first…double potions. Then DADA, which we'll need to get back to you on how that class is and then…we get a free period, but she has to go to Ancient Runes," Harry explained.

"What's wrong with potions?" Yugi looked really worried now.

"You'll see," Ron told him darkly.

Bakura and Malik sat in the back of the potions room, somewhat bored. Snape, or whoever his name was, was talking about expectations. They were having fun watching other people in the room though. Yugi for instance looked terrified at first until Yami switched over and kept the look of calm. Harry on the other hand looked like he was trying very hard to remain in his seat and not attack the teacher.

"Now, you may begin, the directions are on the board," Snape waved a wand and the board filled with instructions. Seeing this, both Bakura and Malik's faces dropped, they couldn't read.

((Ryou, help,)) Bakura got his light's attention.

(You want me to do it?)

((No, not yet. This teacher seems rather mean and while he doesn't do anything to Slytherins I don't want you out yet. Just tell me what to do,)) Bakura told his light. Receiving directions from Ryou worked alright and soon theirs was one of the few that was going good.

Malik however had let Marik take control. This was not a good idea. While not nearly as bad as Malik, Marik still liked explosions.

_Boom!_

"What the heck!" Bakura shouted as Marik's potions exploded on him, conveniently missing the blond.

"Oops," Marik muttered. Half the class was laughing as Bakura stood there, entire body dripping, looking like a drowned rat. The pharaoh looked like he found this very amusing.

"Oops! Marik!" Bakura shook his head, long hair splattering everything. It didn't help in the slightest.

"Go to the hospital wing, Mr. Bakura," Snape told him.

"Grr," Bakura was still glaring angrily at Marik. "I'm not hurt. Idiot couldn't even do it right, it's only a little hot."

The Gryffindors were still laughing as were several of the Slytherins. Yami then made a comment that Bakura couldn't hear all of, but sounded like him looking better this way and it didn't surprise him that he couldn't do anything right.

Bakura leapt at the Pharaoh with a shout and started hitting him.

(Bakura, NO!) Ryou shouted to no avail.

It took about five of the Gryffindors to drag him off of the Pharaoh. They were only barely holding him back.

"Bakura!" Malik was out by now. "Stop it!"

"It's your fault!" Bakura shouted at him as he yanked out of the grasp of those holding him back. Spinning around he glared fiercely at Malik.

"It is not!" Malik shouted.

"Then who's was it!" Bakura knew Malik couldn't talk about Marik here.

"Everyone back to your seats!" Snape looked very annoyed. "Motou, Bakura, detention."

Most of the class seemed shocked that he gave a Slytherin a detention, but Bakura was just annoyed.

Just then the bell rang and everyone packed up their stuff and headed out the door. Bakura seemed to be getting angrier by the second and wouldn't even look at Malik.


	9. Chapter 9: Not Having a Good Day

And here is the next chapter. I'm glad that there are people who like this. I do have a very small idea for what's going to happen in the future of this story, but it's really small. Any suggestions are welcome though I can't promiss anything.

Chapter 9: Not Having a Good Day

Their next class was DADA. Bakura walked along with a glare directed at anything that moved. He was still dripping from the potion. His hair kept flopping around as he walked. Suddenly something red and wet fell into his face.

Lifting it up he realized it was hair. His hair. It was still attached. Reaching behind him, Bakura pulled more of his long hair forward so he could see. A loud shriek of rage attracted everyone's attention.

As people turned to look several started laughing. Bakura however was not amused. His fists were clenched so tight there were cuts in his palms from his nails. His face was dark with fury and if someone looked closely they would see a little glowing eye flicking on and off on his forehead.

"Bakura, what's-" Yugi asked, spinning around. He stopped when he saw Bakura.

"Malik…" Bakura said low and threateningly before spinning around and leaping at the other spirit who'd been close behind him.

"No, Bakura!" Yugi shouted, but even once Yami took control he couldn't hold the tomb robber back. "Kaiba help!"

"Fine," Seto muttered. With his help the two managed to pull Bakura off of Malik.

"Let Ryou take control," Yami whispered. "Bakura not now," he said seriously. "Please, let it go," he ground out.

Finally Bakura relaxed in their grip and when the head lifted up they recognized it as Ryou's.

"Thanks," he whispered to the two of them as they let go. Turning around Ryou started to walk away. Malik got to his feet. "One more thing," Ryou muttered. Spinning back around he said with anger, "Petrificus totalus (not sure if spelled right)," and waved his wand at Malik. The spirit fell to the ground from the body binding spell.

"Hey, Ryou I didn't know you could do that," Yugi said, taking control and following him towards class.

"Yugi, it's Bakura remember," Ryou whispered to him. "It would seem weird if you kept changing what you called me."

"Oops sorry…Bakura," Yugi said. "So where did you learn that?"

"From the spell books we need to study. We need to catch up to our grade remember and we're very far behind. Now how do we fix my hair?" Ryou cried out in anguish.

"I don't think it looks that bad-" Harry started as he and Ron came in to step beside them. Even though Bakura was a Slytherin Yugi was friends with him so they figured he couldn't be that bad or at least they wouldn't be mean to him while Yugi was around.

"Not that bad? It's red!" Ryou practically shouted.

"Hey, my hair's red," Ron said sounding offended.

"Your hair is supposed to be red. Mine is supposed to be white and right now it's fire-engine red!" Ryou looked really upset.

"We'll figure out something…Bakura," Yugi told him. "Right now we've got DADA."

"Yeah, with Shadi," Ryou muttered. Though he didn't have much of a reason to hate Shadi he had picked up his yami's dislike for the Egyptian.

"Do you guys know him or something?" Harry asked.

"It's a long story," Yugi told them.

"Yeah and we're at the classroom now anyways," Ryou put in.

They walked into the room with the rest of their classmates and took seats up front. They waited and just as the bell rang Shadi walked in wizard cloaks billowing in the non-existent wind.

"Alright class it seems your teaching in this subject hasn't been very…planned out," Shadi started.

"Hear we go…" Harry muttered. Just as long as he didn't start making fun of their previous teachers he guessed it wouldn't be that bad.

"So first I guess we shall fill in the gaps before going over what you've already learned. After that we shall continue on," Shadi stated.

Yugi and Ryou's eyes were wide. Shadi was acting like a normal teacher. Not like the creepy possible-spirit that he was. This was weird.

Malik never ended up showing up in class, but the way Shadi acted continued to surprise Yugi and Ryou. Why didn't Shadi do anything…well like Shadi, it was as if he were a different person. After class Yugi and Ryou waited, they wanted to talk with Shadi.

Yami took control, but Ryou stayed in control as Bakura was still too angry to come out and being around Shadi would only make it worse.

"Hello, my Pharaoh," Shadi greeted once everyone else had left.

"We're surprised to see you here, is there a reason for it?" Yami asked.

"There is an evil threatening the world. Not only must you be prepared, but so must the students here at this school."

"How do you know anything about the wizarding world?" Ryou asked.

Shadi just smiled, but didn't say anything. Hey, when you were as old as Shadi probably was you got to do about anything. Who knows, Shadi's got to be older than Dumbledore, he must have wanted to see what wizard magic was like…

"I see Marik has skipped my first class," Shadi commented.

"Hmpf," Ryou growled. "Shadi you wouldn't happen to know if there is any way to change my hair back do you?" he asked pleasantly.

"I'm afraid I do not Ryou."

((He's lying,)) Bakura said from his soul room. ((He just hates us and wants us to suffer with horrible hair.))

(Yami!)

((Ryou, he's got to know some thing. He just wants me to suffer,)) Bakura started grumbling about how evil Shadi was and how he still needed to get back at Marik.

"Well I guess we need to get to our next class," Yugi said, back in control. "We might talk later," he called over his shoulder as they walked away. Yugi had Ancient Ruins right now, Ryou actually had a free period since the Slytherins had Ancient Ruins at a different time.


	10. Chapter 10: Please, Can I Kill Him?

Hey, sorry about such a long wait for the update. I'll try to get these done sooner next time.

All in all this chapters pretty short. There's not much to it, but I promiss the next time I update, it'll be better, with hopefully _some_ plot development...I hope. I will _try_ at least.

Chapter 10: Please, Can I Kill Him?

Ryou and Yugi went their separate ways, as Yugi headed to class, Ryou went to the library. It would be a good place to help him find out how to get his hair back to normal. Plus in the library no one would notice his silence while he talked to Bakura.

Entering the library, Ryou received a suspicious glare from Madame Pince who probably thought that the crazy kid with the dripping hair was out to get her books. Setting his stuff down Ryou looked around, unsure.

(Is there a better chance we can find a solution in a charms section or potions?)

((How should I know! You're doing pretty good at both, just pick one.))

(Um, I guess I'll check potions first, since that's what caused it.)

After gathering several books he set them down at a table and began looking. And while he found several ways to get back a Marik/Malik next class, he still could find no way to fix his hair.

((Ooh, how about that one,)) Bakura asked excitedly as Ryou flipped the page.

(Bakura, we want revenge not to kill him,) Ryou told his yami.

((What's your point?))

(That potion is a kind of poison! And besides let's fix our hair before we start going for revenge.)

((You're no fun.))

(And you're hopeless.)

((So, why is it that we don't want to kill them again?))

Anyone looking at Ryou right then would have wondered why he slammed his head into the table with an exasperated sigh.

Later on that day Ryou ran into Yugi on the way to dinner.

"So how'd research go?" Yugi asked.

"Awful," Ryou exclaimed. "We finally found out what the potion he accidentally made was. And as it turns out, unless we can find our own way to get rid of it it won't wear off for a month! " Ryou seemed very upset by now.

"Don't worry Ry…Bakura. I'm sure we can find some way to fix it. How'd your Ancient Ruins class go?"

"I actually thought it was pretty interesting. Plus I managed to get a seat far enough away from _someone_ so that I didn't have to worry about the welfare of my hair," Ryou said angrily.

"I'm sure Marik didn't mean to-"

"Don't stick up for him Yugi, if he had asked for help there wouldn't have been a problem."

They entered the Dining Hall and each went to their own tables. Ryou sat down and let Bakura take control. As the meal began Bakura seemed to take out his anger on the food, which Ryou figured was better than him eating it whole like he usually did.

Once the meal was over Bakura went to the common room and started their DADA homework.

(You actually paid attention?) Ryou asked, surprised.

((Of course. I told you before, Ryou, that this place is an opportunity. For more reasons than one. Imagine how powerful we'll be once we study this stuff enough.))

(Yeah, I guess…)

((You know you had fun jinxing Marik.))

(I suppose…) Ryou was very unsure. His yami seemed very happy right now and a happy Bakura was often not a good thing.

((Besides,)) Bakura said viciously, ((The sooner we finish this the sooner we'll be able to get back at Marik and Malik.))

(I thought you and Malik were planning things together.)

((We are, but revenge first, truce later. I'll get back at Malik then we can continue our plan for world domination.))

(What! Again!)

((That was a joke, hikari.))

(I'm not so sure I believe you about that, but I'll let it slide.)

((Good, now do you think I should kill Malik painfully or just have it be a quick death?))

(You can't kill him!)

((Yeah, I guess you're right. He's a spirit he can't die. So I'll have to go with embarrassment and pain.))

(Yami,) Ryou groaned.

Bakura snickered to himself. Ryou's words were so easy to twist it wasn't even funny.


	11. Chapter 11: Seto's POV, Fourth Day of Cl

Hello everyone. Well here's the next chapter and it's up much sooner than the last. It might be a little more than a week before the next update, but I'll ty to have it before it's been too long. And I know there wasn't much Seto (or any) in the last chapter, so this one is mainly about him.

Chapter 11: Seto's POV, Fourth Day of Class

"M...m...my Lord," Wormtail whispered.

"What!" Voldemort snapped in anger. So far his Death Eaters had found nothing on ancient magic that could possibly help him. The fools couldn't seem to go back past what he'd already looked at for his own research many years ago.

"W…we b…believe we've f…found something that m…might be of u…use," the rat-like man stuttered.

"Oh?" the Dark Lord whispered, voice hissing.

"It's Egyptian magic. It seems that there were many instances of great releases of magic several thousand years ago. We believe the main cause were these seven items that the priests and pharaoh used," Wormtail exclaimed, managing not to stutter for once.

"And how does one attain these magical items?"

"It seems that each item is destined for a certain person, but we believe that that destiny can be broken. D…determination can change the fate of several of the items," Wormtail said.

"Find out who has them and how I can change this destiny," Voldemort ordered.

* * *

It was Thursday, several days into classes. Seto Kaiba was in a bad mood. His pride was taking a great blow from the obvious displays that even he could not deny were magic. After having denied the existence of magic for a very long time, just being here was getting on his nerves. He hated to be proved wrong. 

On a different note, ironically, Seto hadn't found this subject at all that hard to understand. It bothered him to no end. But on the other hand, he'd finished his homework with much less trouble than Yugi had and the midget had another person to help him.

Speaking of Yugi. Seto smirked as the runt tried to catch up to him on the way to breakfast.

"Kaiba! Wait!" Sprinting, Yugi finally made it to his side. "What's the hurry?"

"Yugi, stop following me," Seto snapped.

"Come on Kaiba."

Growling in annoyance, but not bothering to say anything more, Seto entered the great hall. As they sat down and ate, he grudgingly had to admit that the food here wasn't that bad. Maybe not quite as good as he was used to, but better than he'd expected.

In the back of his mind he disinterestedly noticed that Bakura and Malik weren't sitting together again. He'd actually found the tomb robbers anger about his hair quite amusing, but also decided to keep away from Malik until after Bakura got his revenge.

Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over and sat down across from them.

"Good morning, how do you guys like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked Seto, who was in front of her.

His eyes narrowed, but Seto answered. "It's better than we expected."

"Better? It's great! Everything is so amazing," Yugi exclaimed, his eyes bright with happiness.

"What do we have first again?" Ron asked tiredly.

"I think it's Charms, then Transfiguration. Too bad class got canceled on Wednesday; we have to wait until tomarrow for Care of Magical Creatures," Harry answered.

"What do you mean too bad?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you know Hagrid's classes aren't that bad," Hermione told him.

"Sure. Just you wait, this year he'll bring Fluffy to class or worse," Ron shuddered, "he might bring Aragog."

"I'm sure Hagrid wouldn't do that."

"Sure he would! He thinks they're his best friends and doesn't understand why anyone would possibly not like them!"

Seto tuned out their annoying bickering for a while. Eventually breakfast was over and it was time for them to head to transfigurations.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of effort Seto managed to be one of the first to complete the assignment. They'd been set to transfigure a pencil into a vase of some kind. The only person to manage it faster was Hermione. Seto didn't even bother hiding the smug smirk that came to his face when he saw that he'd finished it before many people who'd been studying it for years. 

That and the fact that Yugi's was only slightly wider with some strange designs. Well technically it was Yami who was doing this class which made the victory even sweeter. Beating Yugi was one thing, but Yami always seemed to best him, but this time he was victorious.

"Hey Kaiba," Yami whispered, "A little help here?"

"Trying to cheat _Yugi_?" Kaiba said with emphasis to show he did know who he was talking to. "I would think the 'King of Games' could handle this."

"This isn't a game," Yami said with a glare. "Come on."

"Whatever. Try picturing it in your mind first. Picture both shapes; the pencil and then the vase on top of it, then try." Seto tried to put it simpler terms, he knew Yami would never have understood the way he did it.

"Fine." Yami tried again. The pencil became wide enough to stand up the long way and there was now a hole in the top.

"Nice try," Seto said with another smirk.

"How do you get this so fast? You and Ryou act as if you've been learning this as long as everyone else."

Seto remained silent. He had a feeling it had to do with what Dumbledore had said earlier; about him having very strong magic. That and the fact that he was probably smarter than them. Ryou's skill probably came from the fact that he'd been studying the books since he'd gotten them to start catching up.

What Seto Kaiba really wanted to know was how powerful he could get. As much as he considered magic impractical, here it was obviously necessary and if he could become the best at this than he'd eventually be able to beat Yami. While he was doing better now, it had become obvious to him that he always seemed to start off good but Yugi and his yami beat him in the end. But if he made sure he was very powerful then he'd be able to prove who was better once and for all.

* * *

Bakura separated from Ryou with a wide smirk. It was during dinner and the two were planning their revenge while no one was there. 

"Alright, you keep watch. Contact me threw our link if anyone enters the common room. That way I'll re-enter the ring and you can get up to the dorm and hide everything," Bakura instructed.

"Got it. And remember, you have to come; even if it's almost done. We can't risk anything," Ryou replied.

"Deal. Now let's show them."


	12. Chapter 12: If Bakura's Out to Get You

I am so, so, so sorry about how long this took. I've been having such writer's block with this along with several of my other stories. Butit's finally here and writtenso... Oh and it's likely that the earlier part of this story will be about Bakura and Malik and the later part about Seto, but you never know; I might change my mind.

Chapter 12: If Bakura's Out to Get You

Marik was shaking and practically sweating as he walked down through the dungeons to the common room. Sure, he'd been paranoid all week since he'd accidentally died Bakura's hair red, but now…

_Now he wasn't at dinner tonight. Which means he and Ryou are probably planning something. Keep calm and keep your eyes open,_ Malik told him from inside his soul room.

_Keep calm! This is Bakura we're talking about! If he doesn't kill us than the least we can hope for is torture! I don't wanna get tortured!_ Marik shouted in his head. Malik insisted he stay out for this since it was technically his fault they had died the Tomb Robber's hair red.

_Stop whining. Ryou won't let him actually hurt us. What's the worst he could do?_

This didn't convince Marik. He entered the common room, letting a few other Slytherins go first. Once inside he looked around suspiciously, head whipping back and forth. Finally convinced that Bakura didn't have any traps set up in here, he sat down at a table and looked through the work he was supposed to do.

After almost an hour of staring at the same page he slammed his head into it. _I can't focus, I keep thinking Bakura's going to come up behind me and-_

"Hi Marik."

"Ahh, I didn't mean to I'm sorry!" came the panicked shout. Marik nearly had a heart-attack and spun around to see Ryou looking at him oddly. "Oh, Ryou it's just you. Don't do that!"

_Can't believe you're that freaked out,_ Malik told him._ Seriously, calm down. Don't be such a wimp hikaris, Bakura's probably having a field day right now in his soul room after hearing you scream like that._

"Marik are you okay?" Ryou asked him with a look of pure innocence on his face.

"Uh…yeah, yeah…I'm…fine. I just need to get my work done," Marik said nervously.

"Well, I can help you if you want. I've already finished mine."

"Sure…I…guess," Marik agreed.

The rest of the evening seemed to go on pretty normally. Ryou helped Marik with his work, doing an amazing job. Like Seto, he too was taking to this as if he'd been learning all his life. Marik's work was much easier since he could keep the white haired boy within eye site.

Marik waited until others in their year had gone into the common room before going up himself. Everything seemed normal. When he sat down in bed nothing happened. Finally calming down enough he went to sleep. After all, maybe Ryou had just wanted to do homework during dinner…

* * *

Ryou laid down in bed with a slight smile on his face. Bakura was still laughing in his soul room. He'd started cracking up when Marik had screamed so loud from him coming up behind him. 

_Well, you do tend to have that effect on people,_ Ryou told him.

_Yup, everyone knows; if Bakura's out to get you, you'd better be scared. It comes with being a half-crazy tomb robber who wants to take over the world,_ Bakura said smugly.

Ryou just shook his head before laying down pretending to sleep. It would be worth only one or two hours of sleep to see and activate this.

Around midnight Ryou and Bakura activated the spell that would take a few hours to take effect. Ryou then went to sleep, knowing Bakura would wake him up when it was time…

(six o' clock in the morning)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Marik leapt out of bed as cold water poured down on top of him. As he looked around frantically he spotted Bakura smirking in his own bed. This must be their prank.

Marik ran into the bathroom. Aside from the fact that he looked like a drowned rat nothing seemed to be any different. Suddenly words started to appear above his head as if someone was writing them just then. They were in blinking red and blue.

Not being able to tell what it said due to the fact he was looking in a mirror, Marik locked the door before calling Malik out. Malik appeared and looked at what was written. He couldn't understand English that well.

But apparently he didn't need to as a mirror image was being written over his own head.

"What!" Marik shrieked. Malik looked questioningly at him. "It says 'I love(heart) the Pharaoh!"

Malik's face slowly changed from a nice tan to a livid red color. "He put what!"

Marik suddenly noticed something. "Your hair is changing color. Is mine?"

"Yeah, who cares, it's turning blue. Now, what's this about the stupid Pharaoh!"

Marik ran back to the mirror and saw that his hair was now a bright blue color. "No, my hair…he ruined my hair…"

After several minutes Malik finally calmed down and went into his soul room. Marik stepped out amidst annoyed looks from all the Slytherins except Bakura who was smirking evilly.

"Thanks so much Bakura," Marik said sarcastically. "I would have preferred you killed me."

"I know," Bakura told him wickedly. "Oh well, go get ready. Time to go to Breakfast."

"I'm not going out there! And besides I still have at least an hour."

"Actually you've ten minutes. You've been screaming your bright blue head of in there for almost an hour," Bakura said smugly.

Once Marik had grudgingly gotten ready the two headed down to breakfast. Marik seemed to be more devastated about his hair. Malik was more angered about the statement over their head.

Just before they entered the great hall Bakura turned to Marik with an even eviler look. "So what's wrong with the writing now?" came the innocent question.

"Well, for starters; I do…love the Pharaoh…Hey!" Marik shouted. Bakura's smirk grew wider. "I…love…the Pharaoh! What did you do!"

"Well, since Ryou and I know how much you _love_ the Pharaoh we didn't want you to lie about it. Now whenever you try to say you don't love him, you'll say you do and whenever you try to say you hate him, you'll say you love him," came Bakura's incredibly smug answer.

"I hate you so much right," Marik muttered.

Just then came the sound of talking as a group came from the direction of the Gryffindor dorms. In the lead was Yami. He'd been talking to Harry, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Marik and Bakura. Bakura looked very pleased with himself. And Marik…well, Marik…looked…

Yami, realizing that this must have been Bakura's revenge had a hard time not smiling. In fact he didn't manage to at all. "Why Marik, I didn't know you cared."

"I…do," Marik said, being forced from saying what he'd intended. Bakura started cracking up, earning himself a vicious glare.

Yami shook his head in amusement. "For once Tomb Robber, I must compliment you; this was pretty creative. And he's not dead, I'm shocked," Yami told him.

"It wasn't that original!" Marik shouted. "Now tell me how I fix my hair!" he shouted at Bakura.

"I will, as soon as I figure it out," Bakura hissed. "The potion that made your hair blue is the exact same one that made mine red."

"Oh…oops."

The two Slytherins went to their table while the Gryffindors went to theirs. Kaiba had found the prank very amusing and had only barely managed to keep from smiling. Yami was still laughing quietly.

Once they were at the table Hermione looked at them in confusion. "So, why do they call you Pharaoh?" she asked.

"Uh…it's a nickname. There's a card game we all like to play back home and…uh…" Yami said slowly. Yugi gave him a suggestion and he used it, "I'm usually considered the champion. The game originated in ancient Egypt, so they started to call me Pharaoh as a joke. Most people don't, it's really only those two," Yami said. Not that he approved of lying, but they'd already agreed not to tell, so this was as good an excuse as any.

"Oh? That's pretty interesting. So do they say it as a joke?"

"Yeah, kind of a way of making fun. But I don't really mind, it's not all that bad considering."

Seto just smirked at Yami's hesitation. Not that he cared, but the duelist probably should have already had this excuse handy. It annoyed him greatly when Yami mentioned the 'champion' part, but he decided to let it go.

"Oh, great, we have care of magical creatures next," Ron groaned.

"Well, we'll finally get to see what Hagrid brought in for the first class this year," Harry told him.

(AN:So...um...tell me what you think. If Bakura should get more payback than this or if Malik should came back at Bakura now? Any and all suggestions are welcome.)


	13. Chapter 13: Of Course, It’s a Dragon

Hah, I updated, and it wasmuch faster than last time. Bet you all thought it would take longer than this huh? Thought it would take a month didn't you? Well, it didn't. Oh, and a huge thanks to everyone who reviwed. So, here it is;

Chapter 13: Of Course, It's a Dragon

Yugi smiled at Ron's despair as they headed down to Care of Magical Creatures. The red-head was convinced that they wouldn't live through the class. He continued to list the dangerous and blood-thirsty creatures that might be there.

Bakura and Marik walked along behind them. The Tomb Robber seemed to be listening with interest to all the evil creatures. Marik looked positively miserable with his hair which was quite amusing because he and Bakura made an even more interesting pair when one had red hair and the other blue.

"Oh no, what if he brought in a dragon!" Ron suddenly shouted. "He might bring in Norbert, except bigger and grown up!"

"Oh hush, Ron!" Hermione yelled at him. "They're not likely to let Hagrid bring a dragon in."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

((Did you see Kaiba's face?)) Yami asked in amusement.

(I kind of hope we do get to see a dragon,) Yugi told him.

((Me too, but I doubt there will be one. And even if there was, we'd never be able to get near it,)) Yami said.

They walked up and Ron covered his eyes.

"Alright class!" Hagrid shouted walking over to the group of waiting students. "I'm sorry there wasn't class today, but Professor Dumbledore wanted me to double-check and make sure what I'm about to show you today was safe. Of course he would never hurt a fly," Hagrid told him.

Ron visibly flinched and most of the class took a few steps back. Never before had Hagrid needed to check and make sure something was safe.

"Well, before I show him to you I'll give you a little background information. This little guy is a new breed of his species. There isn't a name for them yet, but some think it's closely related to another known breed. So here he is," Hagrid stepped to the side to reveal…

"Oh no, what is it?" Ron squeaked.

"No, it really is a…" Yugi said in disbelief.

"It's a dragon!" Seto said in a shock.

"Look at Kaiba," Bakura whispered to Marik, who had a hard time not laughing.

Yes, the creature before them was most definitely a dragon. It was only about three feet tall with glittering, bright red scales and eye that were so bright they seemed to glow. The eye color of the small creature changed rapidly, from blue to red to purple to black.

"Hagrid, you actually got permission to bring a dragon to school?" Harry asked. This dragon was so small that it was strange how many kids were backing up in fright. Harry, Seto, Bakura, and Draco Malfoy were the only ones that didn't look like they wanted to run away. Even Yugi and Marik seemed wary of the thing.

"Yup! This guy has been around people for a long time, so he isn't afraid of them or intimidated. Now, I'll allow people to come up one-at-a-time to see him. So, who wants to go first?"

As soon as he asked that, guess who walked forward. Yup! It was Seto! Seto slowly approached the creature before him.

"Excellent, now he won't mind if you touch him, just move slowly," Hagrid told him.

Amazing to those who knew him, Seto actually listened. Approaching the dragon calmly he lowered a hand for the dragon to inspect. It looked at him for a few seconds before shooting a small amount of smoke out of it's nostrils.

"He likes you," Hagrid told him. "He usually only does that for people he knows very well." If Seto heard him, he didn't respond. He was staring at the dragon in amazement.

After a few more seconds he reached out a hand to touch the dragon and was amazed at the smoothness of the scales. They looked very bumpy, but they weren't.

Finally Seto left the dragon, though it didn't seem too happy. Others went up to see it and while it was never mean it greeted none of them with the same enthusiasm. Yami finally convinced Yugi to go up and see it.

Yugi went up slowly as the dragon seemed to be glaring at him. Yami took control for Yugi and the thing was able to smirk it probably would have. As the spirit approached the small dragon he extended his arm.

Lifting it's head up the dragon blew out smoke, the difference between that and what it did to Seto? This time instead of aiming straight up, the dragon's smoke went over Yami's hand.

"Ouch, Hot!" Yami leapt back in surprise. He went to the group amidst the snickering of a certain Tomb Robber.

"Looks like my dragons aren't the only ones with good taste," Seto murmured to him with a smirk.

"Hmpf," Yami glared at the little dragon that was now being thanked by Hagrid for doing such a good job.

"Alright class that's the end for the day. Let's get a big round of applause for this little guy," Hagrid asked. And everyone in the class clapped. It was one of the first times even the Slytherins like Draco Malfoy had to admit to having fun in.

"So what next, Bakura?" Marik asked as they headed into the castle.

"Well," Bakura said with a smirk, "Right now we have DADA."

"I gotta go," Marik muttered and started to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't! Let's go!" Bakura dragged the Egyptian along amidst many protests and threats.

(An: Oh, come on, you all knew I was going to put a dragon in here. Well, okay so maybe not. I will admit that the whole Kaiba with a dragon thing is a bit too common in YGO/HP crossovers, but I couldn't resist. It won't be a major factor though, you may not even see him again. I'm somewhat sorry I put it in there, but I figured it fit and there had to be something with Kaiba about the fact that dragons exist in this world.)


	14. Chapter 14: Two Detentions in One Week i

Alright, so I'm guessing that not that many people liked that chapter. Sorry about that. I promise this one will be better and far more interesting!

Chapter 14: Two Detentions in One Week is Not a Good Sign

"No, Bakura!" Marik screeched as he was dragged along by the Tomb Robber. "I can't go to that class! Don't make me hurt you!"

Bakura started laughing at this. "Malik would have to be out for you to come close to damaging me. And I highly doubt he'd be willing to come out, when it would mean Shadi seeing you with those words above your head."

"No! I forgot about that! He might think I actually like the Pharaoh now! Let me go!" Marik shouted.

They were near the class when Yugi heard the increasing volume of Marik's shouts.

"Is this part of his punishment?" Yugi asked, running over to them.

"You betcha it is!" Bakura said cheerfully. "He's going to come to DADA even if I have to bring him there in a card!" Bakura ground out. This threat seemed to slow Marik down a little for he had absolutely no doubt that the Tomb Robber would make good on it.

"Please Bakura?" Marik tried begging. "You hate Shadi too. We could skip his class together. Please!"

"Suck it up!" Bakura snapped at the Egyptian before shoving him into the classroom.

Shadi looked highly amused when he saw the sprit shove Marik into the room. It seemed that Marik would get a chance to learn from him. Though he'd have to be careful, the Tomb Robber wouldn't take much from him and he didn't feel like fighting them when he needed to protect the Pharaoh.

Bakura pulled Marik into the chair next to him and pretended to be interested in the class while holding onto Marik. This didn't work, though, since no one but them had even arrived yet. Not that Bakura didn't already know that.

"I'm glad to see you've finally decided to come to class Marik," Shadi said.

"I didn't decide to do anything! And don't believe what it says above my head. I do…love the Pharaoh…" Marik let out a shout of anger and slid down in his seat. He was trying to drown out Bakura's laughter by listening to his yami rant angrily in his head.

Finally the class started. Marik seemed as surprised as the others had been that Shadi was acting like a normal teacher. It kind of bothered him, actually. He refused to admit that he'd have been annoyed no matter what Shadi did, but that wasn't the point.

They got started with some defensive shields that even those who'd been members of the DA hadn't learned. It seemed Bakura had a knack for this as well. Along with Seto Kaiba who also seemed to get the hang of this.

After a while Marik began to get it as well. It seemed that this kind of shield, while easy to use, was known by very few. Everyone in the class seemed to have it by the end, which was surprising, really. But the peace could not last long.

Bakura let Ryou take control to make sure his light could do as well, just in case. Marik, not realizing what Bakura was doing had fired off a blast. One that Ryou was unable to block, due to the fact that he'd taken control to find a light zooming at him.

Trying to dodge at the last second only kept Ryou from getting a full blow. The hit, while it was only a body binder, made Bakura very angry.

((Let me at him! He's an item holder he should know better!)) Bakura shouted.

(Bakura, it's fine. I'm okay. Just wait a second.) Ryou performed the counter-curse with his not-cursed arm.

((Get him! Come, on Ryou, please!))

Ryou glared at Marik who was waving his hands in front of his face. "I swear I didn't know you were doing that!"

"Oh?" Getting a suggestion from Bakura, Ryou threw a spell at Marik just then. "Oops, I could've sworn you were ready for that," he said cheerfully.

"That wasn't funny," Marik said. He launched one of the few other spells he knew at Ryou, who managed to shield just in time. The problem: his shield deflected the curse at someone else.

Almost immediately pandemonium broke out in the class as students tried to get revenge for the curses flying everywhere. Marik and Bakura, who'd taken control once more, watched the chaos with innocent looks on their face.

"Nice going," Kaiba muttered to them, when he managed to walk out of the mess. "It amazes me how intelligent you two can be when you set your minds to it."

"My light's the one that used the wrong shield," Bakura commented. "Besides, Marik is the only idiot among us. I think he makes me look stupid."

"Hey!" Marik shouted. "It's not my fault! I didn't know! And besides, this is Shadi's class, why should we care if we cause chaos?"

"That's not a good excuse," Yami told them, as he too managed to get out of the line of fire. "And do you two have to cause trouble wherever you go?"

"Yes," the two answered at the same time intones that suggested the Pharaoh was crazy for ever thinking such a thing wasn't true.

After a while Shadi managed to get his class under control. He didn't seem all that angry, really. Though, before the class left he made this announcement: "Oh, and Bakura and Marik, that's detention. See me Monday night."

"Awe man," Marik groaned. "I can't believe it!"

"It serves you right," Yami told him as they went to lunch.

"What are you complaining about?" Bakura asked. "This is my second detention and it hasn't even been a week."

"Speaking of, Tomb Robber. Yugi wants me to ask when we were supposed to go down for ours. Which was not my fault, might I add."

"That was more your fault than mine," Bakura said. "And the stupid detention is tonight. We're to head down right after dinner."

"I'm surprised he's even letting us eat dinner," Yami muttered.

Yes, because everyone looks forward to detention with Snape. Who wouldn't? Especially when it was on a Friday night. What a perfect start for the weekend!


	15. Chapter 15: Horrible Lies

Chapter 15: Horrible Lies

((No, you can't make me go! Do it for me!)) Bakura shouted at Ryou.

Bakura and Yami were heading towards their detention with Snape. The Tomb Robber was trying to get out of it. Yami seemed calm, though he was actually trying the same thing with Yugi.

(You got detention, there's no way I'm going to sit through it for you!) Ryou shouted back at Bakura.

((Come on Ryou, you're so sweet, that there's no way he'll be mean,)) Bakura tried to reason with his hikari.

(That's your reasoning!) came the shrieked reply.

Bakura tried to force his hikari to take control, but couldn't manage it without hurting him. Since he had decided not to hurt Ryou, it was making things quite difficult.

(I thought you were the brave and almighty Thief King Bakura, why are you afraid of a teacher?) Ryou asked in a mocking voice he knew would annoy his yami.

((I am! And I fear no one! Stupid hikari, you think you can get me with that trick, but I'm not falling for it. There's no way I'm going to do this just to prove myself,)) Bakura told him.

(No, you're going to do it because you're the one who got detention.)

"Let me tell you something, you little runt, I am not afraid of a detention!" Bakura shouted out-loud this time in his annoyance.

Yami looked at him in confusion before he seemed to understand. "Ryou won't take control?" he asked with obviously fake sympathy.

"Shut it Pharaoh," the white…_red_-haired yami replied. "I'm not worried about detention, I would just hate to have to spend an extended period of time in the same room as you."

"We have nearly every class together Thief," the Pharaoh told him. Making a sound of frustration deep in his throat, Bakura glared at the Pharaoh.

Eventually, after a walk made longer by their bickering, the two got to the potions room. This was where their detention was to be held. Each looked apprehensively at the door.

"After you, almighty Pharaoh," Bakura said with a mocking bow and a gesture for the Pharaoh to go first.

"You're too kind," Yami told him, in a voice of annoyance. He knocked on the door and when told to enter, they did.

"So, you two enjoy making trouble in class?" Snape asked from a dark corner.

"Pharaoh started that, not me," Bakura commented.

"Yes, because you are just a prime example of a student who stays out of trouble," Yami muttered sarcastically.

"I'm hurt, Pharaoh, you think I try to cause trouble? You think it's my fault that chaos and trouble just happen to be made in all of _your_ classes?" the Tomb Robber asked dramatically.

"As a matter of fact, I do. In case you've forgotten you've gotten another detention on Monday for starting a fight in DADA," Yami reminded him.

"If you two will stop your meaningless argument," Snape interrupted, stepping forward. "You are not here to solve your petty little squabble."

He assigned each of them to work scrubbing cauldrons and told them not to talk. It seemed a normal enough assignment, so the two got started.

Severus Snape watched the two worked silently. They occasionally shot a glare in each other's direction. They weren't particularly venomous glares. It was apparent the two seemed to think they hated each other a bit more than they did.

It was strange though, sometimes they got along perfectly. After meals they would get up and walk out with each other sometimes. It seemed that Bakura would switch back and forth between hanging out with Yugi and with Marik. They would all be together sometimes, but not usually.

Yugi had made friends with Potter and his friends and was usually with them. He would trail around with the other exchange student, Kaiba, but the other never appeared to want him around.

Why in all the world did Severus care? Well, that was fairly simple. The Headmaster had asked him to investigate the four new students to find out if there was anything strange about them. Something having to do with the dark arts. It seemed that Dumbledore did not know very much about them, and wanted to know how four students from the same area had suddenly gained magical powers.

That was a pretty good question. Severus was curios about it as well. Now would be the perfect time to find something out. Neither one seemed to be paying much attention to anything, so he might be able to explore the edges of their minds without much detection.

Slowly, Severus used legilimency to go into Bakura's mind. What he heard was not the random thoughts of one simply thinking to themselves. What he heard was an actual conversation.

((Oh Ra, this is so boring Ryou!)) one thought exclaimed.

It was the voice of Bakura. But who was he talking to?

(I told you to stop complaining to me. It's not my fault you got detention. Maybe if you hadn't tried to kill Yami…) the other replied.

This voice was nearly identical to the other one, yet it was completely different. This one was much softer. But he might have heard this voice come from Bakura as well. Maybe the boy had a Dual Personality.

((But…the stupid Pharaoh is SO annoying. I hate him!)) at this exclamation from the harsher voice the boy turned to glare viciously at Yugi.

But the other voice had called him Yami. This was interesting. Severus was about to go deeper when a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Would you stop glaring at me, Tomb Robber!" Yugi exclaimed. But was it Yugi?

Just as Bakura was about to answer, Severus spoke up, "I believe I told you two to stop talking. Now, answer this: why do you call each other 'Pharaoh' and 'Tomb Robber?'"

Both boys looked at each other. It was 'Yugi' who spoke up. "It…it's from our…I mean where we're from at home," Yami explained. He gave the same reason as he had to Hermione.

Severus didn't need to read minds to tell the boy was lying. It was one of the worst lies he had ever had the misfortune to hear. Even from a Gryffindor, one could usually expect a little control to at least not stutter.

Bakura looked more and more annoyed throughout 'Yugi's' explanation. It seemed he knew how bad the lie was and thought Severus would catch it. Well, he was right.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus asked, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Smacking his hand against his head, Bakura's glare intensified.

"Well, it's true," 'Yugi' exclaimed.

"Who says I call you Pharaoh because I think you're the 'champion?'" Bakura sneered.

"I had to tell him something!"

"Augh!" Bakura's head slammed into the table.

He'd obviously been trying to cover up the lie by pretending it was true and he just didn't like the reason. Well, that certainly didn't work.

"Oops," 'Yugi' mumbled.

"Idiot Pharaoh," Bakura muttered. "Well, if you're going to tell him the truth, then I might as well-"

"You are not leaving," 'Yugi' said in a voice full of command.

"I think you have some explaining to do," Severus commented, standing up. "We were quite curios about you four, but I think now we're getting somewhere. Come with me," the last sentence was said dangerously low.

The Tomb Robber and the Pharaoh followed their teacher silently. This was going to make the weekend even better.


	16. Chapter 16: BarelyBelieved Lie

Like always, a big thank you to those who reviwed.

Chapter 16: Barely-Believed Lie

((Can I kill the Pharaoh?)) Bakura asked in an incredibly aggravated tone of voice…thought.

(No, and Yami is…) Ryou trailed off.

((An idiot is what he is,)) the Tomb Robber finished for him. ((It's been less than a week and he's already gone and managed to put us in this position! I'll have to come up with something believable…))

(You're still going lie? I figured now we might as well tell them the truth…)

((Of course they can't know the truth! What are we going to say, 'Oh I'm an insane Tomb Robber who is possessing this kid because he happened to find a magical artifact of great and amazing power!' Please, they'd probably kick us out of the school or kill us! Our magic may be different from theirs, but neither one is stronger and since there are way more of them…))

(Oh yeah…so what are we going say? Yami already made it kind of obvious that his lie wasn't the truth…)

((It was a good idea too. If only the Pharaoh wasn't such a nice little…argh! I don't know what to tell them!)) Bakura ranted in his mind. That was why he didn't notice that Yami had stopped walking in front of him. He walked into the Pharaoh with considerable force.

"Look where you're going Bakura," Yami snapped. Well, at least he stopped calling him Tomb Robber. But that meant he had to call him…Yugi, right he was using his lights name.

"Well, maybe if you'd give a persona warning!" Bakura snapped. "What are we doing?" he asked in confusion. Looking around he realized that they were no longer in the halls. They were in what looked like an incredibly strange office and Dumbledore was staring at them across as desk.

"How do you walk up stairs and into a room without realizing it!" Yami exclaimed.

"I was thinking!"

"We all know how hard that is for you…"

Bakura growled in anger and was about a second away from trying to murder the Pharaoh.

"If you two will stop bickering for a minute," Professor Snape spat in annoyance. "First I would like you," he indicated Bakura, "To explain who Ryou is."

"Ryou?" Yami asked, shocked.

"There are two voices in his mind," was the explanation.

Well, this was something Bakura could answer. "I have a duel personality. I developed it a while ago. Ryou is one side and Bakura is the other, we just go Bakura all the time…" Bakura said this and managed to sound embarrassed, scared, and defensive. Whoever said he wasn't a good liar obviously needed to see a head doctor.

"We would like you to explain why you refer to each other using nicknames like Pharaoh and Tomb Robber," Dumbledore told them. "And why only some of the time…"

"One time when we went to a museum near our house we saw a huge stone tablet with Egyptian hieroglyphs on it," Bakura explained, "There was a picture of the Pharaoh at the time on it and we noticed that it looked a lot like Yugi. Me and sometimes Marik would call the Pharaoh as a joke. It stuck which is why we still call him it sometimes."

"I called him Tomb Robber to get back at him," Yami added. He was starting to see what Bakura was saying. Well, it wasn't his fault he hadn't understood before!

Shortly after, Dumbledore and Snape allowed the two to leave. They looked each other in the eye once the door closed.

"Was any of that the truth?" the headmaster asked.

"Most of it was not. I think they changed the real truth around quite a bit to reach that," Snape said.

"That's what worries me. Which parts of that were true and why are they so determined not to tell anyone about it?"

"It might be best to continue watching them. We will find out what exactly it is they are hiding," Snape told him.

"Yes, especially now, with Voldemort trying to find any means possible to gain an advantage…"

"You are the worst liar I have ever heard!" Bakura ranted at Yami when they were a few halls away.

"Shut up Tomb Robber! I, unlike you, do not think lying is a good habit."

"Sometimes it's just common sense!" came the shouted reply. They came to the split where they each headed to their own common rooms. "Tell Kaiba what the new story is, and try not to sound like an idiot."

Bakura headed towards the Slytherin common room. He needed to focus, that had been too close. There was no way that their story had been believed, but it was enough to get those fools off their case for now. Besides he had something else he wanted to focus on.

That was Quidditch. Tryouts for the Slytherin team were coming up this weekend and he and Malik were going to try out for chaser. There were two empty spots for chaser which meant each of them could get one.

(You'd better let me study tonight,) Ryou told him.

((Of course, my little light. We got out of detention early which you gives you more time to increase our magical knowledge,)) Bakura said.

(You're just glad that I'm keeping you ahead of the Pharaoh. If it weren't for me, you'd be doing worse than him!)

((I know that Ryou,)) Bakura told him. ((And in return I will keep the mean teachers and the losers like Malfoy from bothering you.))

(You do know that Malfoy is head of the Slytherin team right?)

((Darn it! Oh well, I'll think of something!))

When they got to the common room Ryou studied while Bakura tried to think of what they should do if the problem came up again. They couldn't let anyone find out about him. There was no way these people would accept a Tomb Robber with dark shadow powers who'd tried to take over the world before! His and Malik's plan would not work if they were constantly being watched. Also it didn't look like the story had been believed, which meant he would have a lot of work to do.


	17. Chapter 17: You’re INSANE!

WOW! I actually updated this again! Yay me! Heh, well here's the newest chapter. Hopefully, I'll get the next one out sooner as in...you know...this month... BTWI had so much fun writing this chapter, though, I think I may have been crazy at the time...

Chapter 17: You're INSANE!

There was a deep growl that filled the corridor as two certain spirits walked down it. Bakura was angry and he wanted the world to know it! Well, maybe not the world, but at least the whole school.

He and Malik were now on their way to Quidditch try-outs and the Tomb Robber was not looking forward to dealing with Malfoy. In fact, after last night, he was downright furious. Plus! His hair was still red! He hated his hair being red! It wasn't even a light red or orange color, it was still a bright fire hydrant red!

"Hey, Bakura, can you please cut it out, you're giving me a head-ache," Malik whined.

"Shut up," the thief growled.

"Hey, Bakura, Marik!" came a call from down the hallway. The two turned around to see Yugi run up to them with Harry, Ron, and Hermione with him. "Where are you going?"

The growl grew louder and Bakura sounded like a wild animal. The Pharaoh's hikari began to back away anxiously.

"What's your problem?" Ron asked. Bakura's angry glare turned to him.

"Bat-head over here hates Malfoy," Malik translated, snickering.

"Everyone hates Malfoy," Harry said. "Why are you so angry?"

"We're on our way to Quidditch try-outs," Malik said smugly with an added smirk. "Thanks for the tutorial, by the way."

"You're trying out for Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"What'd you think we wanted to know about it for?"

"Um…he's not still mad about last night is he?" Yugi asked nervously.

There was a furious growl from Bakura, before said spirit turned and continued down the hallway.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

"Heh, if you get on the team, we'll see you when we play," Ron told Malik.

"Yeah, we'll enjoy kicking your buts," Malik replied.

((out on the field))

Bakura had finally been calmed down by Ryou and now he was prepared to act civilly towards Malfoy. Malik had caught up with him later on, but Bakura was pointedly ignoring him for reasons known only to the insane Tomb Robber.

"So, you think I'll just let you join?" Malfoy asked wickedly as he approached the two.

"Well, you'll see when we play," Bakura told him confidently. "I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"We'll see about that."

As tryouts were about to start, Bakura mounted his broom experimentally. This felt weird. More than weird, it was incredibly odd. How were you supposed to ride this stupid thing!

(Why didn't you practice before hand!) Ryou asked him frantically.

((I didn't think of it!)) Bakura though back at him.

Okay, Bakura forced himself not to get too upset. The King of Thieves did not get upset, nor did he freak out. He just had to handle this like he had everything else in his life.

(You mean wing it and hope nothing bad happens?) Ryou asked.

((You're not helping!)) Bakura was just glad he wasn't afraid of heights.

Well, here went nothing. Shoving off the ground, Bakura hovered for a bit. Okay. He leaned forward and nearly shouted as the broom shot forward faster than he had ever moved before. Wow!

(B-Bakura! Slow down!)

((Not on our life!))

Spiraling, the thief flipped over in the air, going higher and higher. Finally reaching a height he liked, the insane spirit dived straight down. The ground approached at mind-dizzying speeds.

(BAKURA!)

"BAKURA!" came a cry that wasn't in his mind.

When he was incredibly and dangerously close to the ground, Bakura pulled up and flew down the field before eventually turning back and stopping right in front of Malik whom looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I'm going to rip your throat out!" the psychotic spirit screeched at him. Everyone on the field was staring at Bakura as if he were some sort of demon.

Inside his mind, the only reason Ryou hadn't had a heart attack was because he wasn't in control.

"I feel better now," Bakura told them happily.

"You…you…!"

"Something the matter Malik?"

"If you ever do that to me again, I swear I will tear you apart!"

"Awe, I didn't know you cared."

As Malik squeaked furiously, Malfoy approached the two of them. The look on his face was carefully concealed, but Bakura could tell that he definitely didn't hate him anymore.

"If you can catch even a little, you're on the team," the team-leader said. His voice was steady, though there was a greedy look on his face. Heh, guess he was happy with Bakura's skills.

"That's great," Bakura smirked. He loved flying! That had been the most invigorating thing he'd done in a while! He wondered what would happen if he'd been even higher up. Hm…Maybe he could move faster than the speed of light… Forget Malik, this Firebolt was now his new best friend. Completely ignoring Ryou who was screaming at him inside his head, Bakura lifted into the air. "What are we waiting for?" he crowed.

"Alright, everyone, in the air!" Malfoy shouted commandingly.

As the try-outs started, Malik was determined not to be shown up by Bakura completely. His skills at handling the ball did prove to surpass the Tomb Robber's due to the fact that Bakura kept losing focus, but this didn't mean Bakura played badly.

When he managed to focus long enough to grab the ball, Bakura shot down the field, pushing his fire-bolt to go as fast as it possibly could. Laughing evilly as he went, the thief flung the ball as hard as he could straight at the person who was playing keeper. His teammates screamed at him until the bright red quaffle slammed into the keeper and knocked him through the goal.

Getting angry, Malik waited until the next time Bakura got the ball. He flung himself into the Tomb Thief and took the ball from him. Bakura growled loudly in animalistic rage and shot down the field after him. Malik cackled madly as he saw the look on his best friend's face. Now this was fun. There was nothing batter to him than getting Bakura this ruffled. It was not an easy thing to do it, but it was worth it if he could manage. When he was close enough to the goals he threw the quaffle through and scored.

A second after this, an incredibly hard object literally crashed right into him. Bakura had run into him purposely. They both fell through the air in a crash-course towards the ground. Struggling to get his arms under him, Malik barely pulled the broom up in time and slowly came to a landing. Next to him he saw, with annoyance, that Bakura had done the same thing.

"You're a lunatic!" Malik shrieked at him.

"Hypocrite."

"Alright!" Malfoy called to the group of Slytherins that were both on the team and trying out. "These two are definitely our new Chasers!"

There was a cheer from those present and Bakura and Malik grinned in victory. That had worked out well. Though, Malik needed to have a talk with his best friend.


	18. Chapter 18: Um…Er…

Heh, I'm actually updating again. Yay for me!

Chapter 18: Um…Er…

Bakura and Malik stalked into the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherin team. Tryouts hadn't taken very long at all as both empty chaser positions had been taken care of rather easily. Thus, the rest of the morning had been taken up with those who had made it along with the already existing members of the team getting in an early practice. Malfoy seemed to have gotten over his dislike of the two spirits rather quickly due to their skill and they were now accepted members of the team.

"Hold on a second, I need to go poke the Pharaoh," Bakura announced, splitting off from the group as they made their way over to the table.

"What?" Malik asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I need to go bother his royal bastard-ness," Bakura translated. "He was bugging me earlier."

"Whatever," Malfoy said. He and the rest of the team went over to the Slytherin table. Malik went with them, leaving Bakura to walk freely over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Pharaoh," Bakura greeted cheerfully. Yami looked at him questioningly. Beside him sat Kaiba who seemed to be trying to ignore the spirit next to him.

"What do you want? You made the team, I'm guessing…"

"I did, easy." Bakura glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. No one was. He quickly allowed Ryou to take control.

"Don't ever let him near a broom again!" Ryou nearly screamed the second he gained control.

"Why? What happened?" Yami asked quickly and anxiously, he hoped the Tomb Robber hadn't done anything to hurt him.

"He's insane! The second he got on the broom, never having flown before, I might add. The second he got on he shot more than fifty feet in the air before dived straight down! Straight down, Yami!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Ryou! You look okay to me."

"He didn't stop until we were less than ten feet from the ground! Do you know how bad that would have been! We'd have gone splat!"

"I'm sure Bakura wouldn't have killed you, he does need your body to live…"

"Splat, Yami! Splat!"

After ranting for a few minutes more, Ryou relaxed and let Bakura back in control. He was smirking happily.

"Are you trying to give Ryou a heart attack?" Yami asked him incredulously. "He seemed very upset."

"Ryou worries too much," Bakura said flippantly. "Besides, I'm still here aren't I? I just had to let him get that out or he'd never have left me alone. I didn't know it was possible for someone to hyperventilate while inside a soul-room, but apparently it is." The Tomb Robber seemed rather cheered by this new discovery as he headed back over to the Slytherin table.

"Ryou had to have a panic attack?" Malik asked him knowingly as his friend sat down and began eating.

"Yeah."

"He needs to calm down."

"Heh, you looked rather panicked when I landed," Bakura said with a smirk.

"…Shut up."

((Seto Kaiba))

Seto glared around him, expression darker than usual. He was not in a good mood. There was just way too much free time here. Nothing he was required to do apart from the homework and that didn't take him all that long to finish. Why couldn't he find anything to do! All these fools ranted about getting so much homework and never having enough free time; they were all idiots.

His company usually took up most of his time, he'd never had so little to do in his life. When he wasn't working in his company he would spend time with Mokuba. Mokuba. He missed him. It was rather suffocating and they'd only been away for a week. Of course he'd been away from Mokuba for this long before on business trips, but what made this so crushing was that he would be gone for a whole school year. There was always Christmas vacation, but that wasn't nearly enough.

He sure did hope his brother was alright with the company. After all, the younger Kaiba also had his own school work he needed to focus on, he'd better not be letting it slip.

And to make matters even more annoying, Yami would not leave him alone! Whether it was Yugi or Yami, they both wouldn't stop bugging him. Couldn't they just take a hint!

"Hey Kaiba," a soft voice asked from the seat next to him. It was Yugi this time. "Could you help me with the potions homework? I'm having a hard time finding some of the potions most people already know…"

Seto sighed in annoyance. "Yugi, do you really think I care if you're having trouble or not?"

"Come on Kaiba, you're already finished."

"You finished already!" Ron exclaimed from across the table. He hadn't been paying attention but had clued in on the words homework and finished. "How did you finish already?"

"They didn't give us much," Seto snapped. "I run a company, do you really think I can't handle a little homework."

"That's a lot of work for a teenager," Hermione put in. "And don't you have make up work to do?"

"I've looked through it, I'm going to move slowly, otherwise, I'll be spending most of my time doing absolutely nothing for an entire year."

"What do you do in your spare time?" Ron asked him in confusion.

"I finish more work."

"Oh come on, that can't be all you do!"

"Did you write to Mokuba?" asked the person next to him, whom he hated. It was Yami this time.

"Of course," Kaiba said with a glare, as if Yami should die for ever thinking he wouldn't have written to his brother.

"How is he doing?"

"I haven't gotten his reply yet…"

"Ah…so, Kaiba…"

"I'm not helping you with your homework."

Yami twitched, causing his rival to smirk. The spirit sighed. "I'll duel with you, if you help."

"You'd duel me anyways, if I challenged you, you can't resist," Seto told him arrogantly.

"Kaiba," Yami growled.

"If you promise to stop whining, I'll help you."

"Yes!"

"But we duel first."

"Awe, come on Kaiba," Yami said angrily, "I need to finish this."

"It's Saturday, you'll be fine," Seto told him.

"Duel? You guys can't duel, we're not allowed to fight, especially not around everyone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not that kind of duel," Kaiba sneered, pulling out his deck, which he did happen to carry with him.

"And I thought I was the only one," Yami said innocently, pulling his deck out as well. He got up and walked around to the other side of the table sitting across from his rival.

"I'm sure the two maniacs have theirs as well, let's not tell them about this."

"Agreed."

Seto set his deck down and got ready for the duel. It wouldn't be nearly as great without the holograms, but it would still be nice. Heh, it would be just his luck to beat Yami here when it didn't matter.

"Time to duel," they said at the same time, though not nearly as loud as usual.


	19. Chapter 19: Dueling

Woot! I am actually updating! Once again I wait who knows how long to get a new chapter out, yes I am ashamed of that fact. Sadly enough, I already had half this chapter written, I haven't a clue why I never finished it, all I know is that I opened the document and there it was. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it came out okay and was quite easy to just pick up and write on. Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Dueling

"You two look like nerds playing dorky card games," Bakura snickered as he and Malik approached the Gryffindor table. Lunch was over and most everyone was gone, though there were still a few Gryffindors around watching Yami and Seto play. Most of them were, as Bakura had said, the more nerdy ones, but that wasn't the point, though there were also a few Ravenclaws watching.

"I doesn't look nearly as cool without the holograms," Yami conceded as he played a monster in attack mode. It was almost like he expected the monster to appear until he realized it couldn't.

"Kaiba's sad he can't shout about his blue-eyes when it's like this," Malik laughed, earning himself a glare from the CEO.

Hermione sat watching the game intensely, trying to figure out the rules by watching them play. "How do you guys usually play?"

"We use a special duel-disk system," Kaiba explained in a detached sort of voice. "It creates holograms of the monsters, it's highly advanced technology. But…technology doesn't work here," he growled.

"What's a holy-gram?" Ron asked. To the surprise of many, he had stayed to watch, interested as he was in strategy games.

"It's muggle technology right?" Harry asked. He'd stayed simply because he was bored.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "They don't have any here, though, mainly in Japan."

"Kaiba's losing," Bakura announced.

"Do I need to tell you to shut up?" Kaiba snapped at him angrily. He managed to sacrifice two monsters and get one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field. There was a pause and Kaiba twitched several times in annoyance.

"Told you," Malik cackled. "He's just dying to scream 'I summon the blue-eyes white dragon!'" Malik said this in a deep voice, obviously mocking him. This drew an identical cackle from the white-haired spirit.

"To be quite honest, I rather miss him shouting it," Yami mumbled as he drew a card. "It's always fun to destroy it after he's been so dramatic about summoning it."

Kaiba looked about ready to murder them all.

"Hey, that's really strong right?" Ron asked, looking at the blue-eyes.

"Obviously," Kaiba muttered.

"So, why aren't you attacking?"

"Yugi's got a face down card," Bakura explained 'helpfully'. "Kaiba's afraid that whatever it is might destroy his precious little card."

"Will you two shut up already," Yami told them, "it's hard enough concentrating when it's so different from what we're used to."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Pharaoh," Malik waved a hand flippantly.

"I call winner," Bakura announced suddenly. He pulled out his deck and stared at it lovingly.

"Told you he'd have it," Seto told Yami.

"Do you all play?" Harry asked curiously.

"Pretty much," Malik answered him. He too pulled out his deck. "Is Yami using the God Cards?"

"No," Yami told him.

"Good, I'll be able to beat you easily then," Bakura told him.

"Oh really?"

"You've beaten me several times, I'd have won that first time if it weren't for a certain someone and I'd have won at Battle City finals if it weren't for the Ra-damned god cards."

"I doubt Ra would damn himself," Malik told him.

"I'd have beaten you as well," Bakura glared.

"What makes you so certain he'll win?" Seto growled.

"Do you want me to actually explain it out?"

"I'd appreciate it if you would not act as if I'd already lost."

"Why should we listen to you?" Malik asked him cockily.

"Because I'm already dangerously close to shoving those brooms up your-"

"Kaiba, your move!" Yami said quickly.

"So, which one of you is the best?" Ron asked them curiously.

"Me, then Pharaoh, then Kaiba, and Malik just sucks," Bakura told him.

"You shouldn't lie like that 'kura," Malik snickered.

"I've beaten them all, I'm the best," Yami said. "After that, I'd have to say Kaiba, then Bakura. And as Bakura said, Malik sucks."

"I do not!"

"If it weren't for your god card, you'd have lost almost immediately in Battle City," Seto told him. "Think about it, you almost lost to the mutt, you only won because he feinted."

Bakura burst out into evil laughter at his friend's expense. Malik glared at him viciously. "I hate you all."

"Except the Pharaoh, you love him," Bakura snickered.

"I…love…the Pharaoh! Damnit, why is it still doing that?" Malik growled.

"Heh, you'll be doing that for a while."

"Well, at least I can still say this, I hate you, Bakura."

"Glad to hear it!"

"So, what's the difference between those cards and those," Ron asked suddenly, pointing to Seto's spell card and the trap Yami had just activated. Bakura tried to explain it to him simply, but found it difficult when the two players kept removing cards from the field. Sighing in annoyance he slid two cards out of him own deck to show the red-head the differences.

"So…do a lot of people have theme decks?" Hermione asked. "Cause Kaiba seems to have a lot of dragons…"

"Of course," Bakura said. It was annoying to him to be so helpful, but decided that since it was about duel monsters, he could afford to not be his usual self.

"Heh, you should see Bakura's deck," Malik cackled in remembrance. "Creepiest things I've ever seen. They're all occult-ish and weird looking."

"What's Yugi's theme?" Harry asked. He wasn't usually into this kind of thing, but at the same time it didn't sound that bad and he was curious about the kinds of cards.

"A lot of magic," Malik said, not being very descriptive.

"Um…"

"I have a lot of Magicians, like this one for instance," Yami told them as he summoned dark magician. "I'm attacking your weakened blue eyes."

Seto growled angrily as he removed his favorite card from the field.

"And there it is," Bakura said in a tone of finality as Yami declared a direct attack on his opponent's life points.

"Good game Kaiba," Yami said, reaching out to shake his sort-of-friend's hand. Seto accepted the handshake with more grace than he would have in the past. After all, it wasn't as if he had actually expected to win, he'd just been annoyed before with the other two spirits acting as if he'd already lost.

"Alright, my turn!" Bakura shouted, putting a hand on the table and hopping over it.

"I still have to do my homework…" Yami said hesitatingly, obviously wanting to play, but know what he really should be doing.

"You can do that later, Pharaoh!" Bakura snapped, laying his deck out.

((Yugi…?)) Yami asked his light pleadingly.

Yugi sighed mentally. (It's alright. After all, if Kaiba does help us then it shouldn't take too long.)

((Thank you!))

"Alright, let's see if your little theory about winning is true," Yami said smugly, laying his out his own deck after shuffling it.

"Watch Bakura's method now," Malik told the others. "He's always got a plan, always…and a backup plan…and generally he also has a backup, backup plan…and even then…"

((-))

AN: Soooooooooo...what'd you think? I realized that there has been very little, actually no, involvement of Voldemort. Honestly, I'm not that concerned. It won't matter until the end anyways and the Death Eaters have a bad habit of taking forever to get anything done. Plus...it's only been a week story time. Yes, I do feel bad about that. So, yeah, I really do hope you enjoyed it and I hope there are people who still want to read this...


	20. Chapter 20: Friendly Games

Woot, this story gets to be a part of my random updating of random stories of mine. Not really much to say to you all as I think another apology would be redundant at this point...

Chapter 20: Friendly Games

"How many back-up plans does he have?" Harry exclaimed as Bakura activated yet another card to prevent Yami from taking the last of his life points.

"More than you could keep track of," Bakura responded, though his tone was, surprisingly, not insulting.

"It's amazing really," Yami muttered, "even I don't usually get as lucky as Bakura does." He played a card to remove every trap and spell card Bakura had on the field. Finished with this; he destroyed the thief's remaining face down monster. "Now I'm going to attack-"

"Nope again, Pharaoh," Bakura cackled evilly. "I play this." He played a card that was one of the few a person could activate from their hand even if it wasn't their turn.

There was a collective groan from all those remaining to watch the game and Malik slammed his head into the table next to Bakura. The Tomb Robber had been playing the same game with Yami for the past forty-five minutes and the only ones remaining to watch were Harry, Ron, Malik, Kaiba, and few stragglers who were really into it. Harry had even left for a while before coming back in the hopes that the game would be over. Obviously, he'd been disappointed. Even Hermione had left, deciding that this was becoming too much of a waste of time.

"Just let him finish you already!" Malik cried.

"Never!"

(What are you doing?) Ryou asked his yami, having been ignoring the game for a while.

((I'm dueling with the Pharaoh,)) Bakura said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, it was.

(I know that,) Ryou told him indignantly. (I mean, why are you playing like this? They can't really tell the difference, but I know how you play. You're not even trying to fight back at Yami and that last card could have been used differently…)

((I want to see if I can drive them all crazy with the length of this game,)) the thief responded wickedly. ((I realized a while ago that I couldn't win unless I got impossibly lucky, so, I'm taking a victory of a different kind.))

(…freak.)

"Yugi, this is getting ridiculous," Seto told Yami. "I thought you were better than this; just finish him already."

"I'm trying, damnit," the Pharaoh snapped at him.

After about five more excruciatingly boring minutes for the rest of them, Yami finally managed to take out the rest of Bakura's life points. This was a relief to all and the tomb robber contently put away his deck, happy that he had caused so much misery to those around him. Ryou sighed in his mind and was quite glad he was able to tune it out from inside their head.

"Geeze what time is it?" Ron asked, waking up from his strategy game-induced haze.

"It's been almost an hour and a half since lunch time," Seto responded.

"Wow," Harry said. "Let's go outside now." They all agreed, except for Yami and Seto who had to go work on Yugi's potions homework.

Bakura and Malik followed back behind Harry and Ron and it was because of this that the two didn't notice the slight glow, nor did they see the shift in the two other teens' expressions. Ryou and Marik took control carefully so as not to draw the attention of anyone else who might happen to be in the hall. They quickly caught up to the others just as the exited the large castle and came out onto the grounds.

"It's such a nice day out," Ryou commented. And it was, the sun was shining brightly, making the usually beautiful grounds even greater looking.

"Yeah, so…what do you guys wanna do?" Ron asked. "I mean, we've got to do something."

"Please let it be something that involves moving around," Harry groaned. It wasn't that he was a complete idiot at strategy games, but aside from when he played chess with Ron, they just didn't really interest him all that much.

"Let's get our brooms and play quidditch!" Ron exclaimed. "We can just play two on two with the quaffle. I mean, I know you guys are in Slytherin and all, but you're not that bad…" This was obviously something difficult for the red-head to admit to.

"That's a great idea!" Marik shouted with excitement. He still had not gotten the chance to ride his and Malik's broom yet and was dieing to try it out, especially after watching them play earlier that morning.

"Uh…" Ryou hesitated. (I don't want to fly…)

((Just have fun with it,)) Bakura snickered. ((It's not really all that hard, so I'm sure you can figure it out.))

"Bakura, come on," Marik tried to get his attention.

"Alright…sure," the normally white-haired boy agreed. Splitting off to their different houses, the four met back up at the quidditch pitch.

"You guys ready?" Ron asked, holding the quaffle. They had agreed to play with Harry and Ron against Marik and Ryou.

"Um…go easy on us because we're still a little new at this…"

"We're gonna kick your buts!" Marik shouted with vigor.

"Well, if you say so," Harry laughed.

The four shot up into the air, Ryou quite a bit more slowly than the others. Taking directions from Bakura, he figured out how to get the broom to move the way he wanted it to.

"Here, Bakura!" Marik tossed the ball to him. The Egyptian seemed to be having no problem riding his broom and had an eager look on his face as if he wanted to test it. "Just throw it as hard as you can and I'll get there!"

"Right!" Doing as he was told, Ryou sent the ball flying, before listening to Bakura and shooting after it himself. According to the tomb robber, if Marik did catch it in time then Ryou needed to be ready to catch it when his teammate threw it to him.

Marik did catch it, though Ryou nearly feel over himself when he caught the ball. This time Harry and Ron came to guard them and Marik only barely managed to duck under Ron and catch his teammate's pass.

This continued on for a while. In the end Harry and Ron ended up winning, but Marik and Ryou had done well for their first time in the air, though the others didn't know that it was.


End file.
